Kindred Spirits
by Ogregal
Summary: Hobbit fanfiction featuring Thorin and family, depicting the younger days of Fili and Kili, the blossoming romance between Thorin and a dwarf jeweler, Anatella, and leading into Thorin's quest of reclaiming Erebor.
1. Introduction

**Kindred Spirits**

**Prologue: Fan fiction on the lives of Thorin Oakenshield and his family, and Thorin helping his sister Dis raising her sons, Fili and Kili, story leading into Thorin's quest to Erebor, Thorin falls for a dwarf jeweler Anatella Silver Fire. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Several years after the passing of Thror and Frerin, Thorin and his friends and family remained in Ered Luin. Thorin found work in a forge, while Dis stayed home raising her young sons, Fili now age 32, and Kili, age 29. Balin and Dwalin also present, helping out Dis with Fili and Kili by giving them lessons. Balin given the young dwarves educational portion of the lessons, while Dwalin gave them training in weapons.

Thorin also had promised his nephews one day of providing them music lessons, with the help of Dwalin. Fili and Kili always wanted to learn the fiddle, and Thorin agreed for the music lessons when he returned home from the forge that day. One evening at the dinner table, Fili and Kili ate, but they also got impatient. They couldn't wait for their Uncle to come home, so they could have their lessons. When Thorin returned home, he joined his family at the table.

Thorin looked tired and exhausted from a long day at work, and Dis served Thorin his food. "So are we going to have the music lessons after you eat, Uncle?" asked Fili. "I must rest first after I eat, and then we'll have the music lessons! I promise you that!" said Thorin. "YAY!" cheered both Fili and Kili dancing around the table. "Boys, no dancing at the table please! Everyone is still eating!" said Dis. "Yes, mum!" said Fili and Kili together.

After Thorin rested, Thorin met up with his nephews and Dwalin in the parlor room, where they are going to have their music lessons. Dwalin handed two fiddles over to Fili and Kili, while Dwalin took out his own fiddle, and Thorin positioned himself at his golden harp. "Now, we're going to play a ballad, and the both of you should remember this song, I sung it to the both of you as a lullaby!" said Thorin.

"Uncle, do we have to play a ballad? Can we sing something more fun instead? We're in the mood for fun music!" said Kili. "No, Kili! We're going to play a ballad, and a ballad is what we're going to play!" said Thorin. "Very well!" grumbled Kili. "Now lets begin, shall we?" said Thorin. Shortly, Thorin struck the harp, and they all begin to play. Unfortunately, while Fili, Dwalin and Thorin play the ballad, Kili decided to play something different. He was playing a children's song(but he made it his own version of course) And he begin to sing:

_**All around the mulberry bush**_

_**The monkey chase the weasel!**_

_**That's the way the story goes!**_

_**POP! Goes the weasel!**_

Thorin, Fili and Dwalin quickly stopped playing and Thorin glared at Kili. "Kili, what did I tell you? I specifically told you that we was playing a ballad. Now enough goofing off and do as I say!" said Thorin. "Yes, Uncle!" said Kili.

Once again, they begin. But unfortunately, Kili kept playing more fast songs. And he begin to sing:

_**There was a dwarf and he's my Uncle**_

_**And Thorin is his name O!**_

_**T. h. o. r. i. n**_

_**T. h. o. r.i n.**_

_**T h. o. r. i. n. **_

_**And Thorin was his name O!**_

Thorin, Fili and Dwalin quickly stopped play. "KILI!" yelled Thorin. "Yes, Uncle?" said Kili. "I am about to lose my patience here with you! Knock it off!" shouted Thorin. "Yes Uncle Thorin!" grumbled Kili. But no sooner as Thorin, Fili and Kili started to play again, Kili kept doing the same thing.

And this time, Thorin became extremely angry. "That does it! The lessons are over! Kili! Go to your room! We are done for the day!" yelled Thorin. "Yes, Uncle." said Kili, and Kili left the room. "You done well, Fili. But cannot go on with the lessons until your brother learns from his actions and apologizes. As for me, I'm going to step outside and cool off!" said Thorin. And Thorin steps outside the house, and sat down on the ground cross legged, smoking his pipe.

Dis noticed Thorin looking very upset as he went outside, and Dis decided to follow him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Dis looked at Thorin. "What's going on, dear brother? You look upset!" said Dis. "Talk to your son! He refused to cooperate with me during music lessons tonight." said Thorin grumpily. "Thorin, I didn't know Kili was going to do that. I'm sure he didn't mean it!" said Dis. "Well I'm hoping he won't do it again." said Thorin. "Don't you worry, Thorin. I will have a talk with Kili tonight before he goes to bed, and I'll make sure he'll apologize to you tomorrow morning!" said Dis.

After she spoke with Thorin, Dis went to Fili and Kili's bedchamber. "Kili, we need to have a little talk. Its about your behavior this evening with Thorin. You should've listened to what he was telling you." said Dis. "I really didn't mean it, mum. I was only just having fun." said Kili.

"But that wasn't time for fun, Kili. You could've waited to play your fiddle for fun after the lessons, not during the lessons." said Dis. "Perhaps you're right, mother. I should've waited until after the lessons." said Kili. "So are you going to apologize to Thorin first thing in the morning?" said Dis. "Yes, I will apologize to him, mum." said Kili. "Good! Then that's settled! Good night, Kili! Good night, Fili! Love you!" said Dis.

"We love you too, mum!" said Fili and Kili together, as Dis kissed both of her sons on their foreheads and she left their bedchamber, closing the door behind her. The next morning at breakfast, Kili kept his word and gave his Uncle a full apology of his behavior during the music lessons. "Can we still have the lessons tonight?" asked Kili. "As long as you promise you'll behave and no goofing off?" said Thorin. "I promise!" said Kili. "Good. Then we will continue our lessons this evening!" said Thorin.

Later that evening, Thorin kept his promise on continuing the lessons, and they met up once again in the parlor room. Thorin positioned himself at his golden harp, placing his fingers on the silver strings, while Fili, Kili, and Dwalin took up their fiddles, and they begin to play their song. After playing instrumentally for a while, Thorin began to sing, his deep velvety baritone echoed throughout the room:

_**Far over the Misty Mountains cold**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns old**_

_**We must away, ere break of day**_

_**To find our long forgotten gold.**_

_**The pines were roaring on the height**_

_**The winds were moaning in the night**_

_**The fire is red, it flaming spread**_

_**The trees like torches, blazed with light.**_

With the final strike of the golden harp, the song ended. Thorin smiled at his nephews. "Well job done, lads. You play very well!" said Thorin, patting his nephews backs. "Thank you, Uncle Thorin!" beamed Fili and Kili together. "Now run off to bed, the both of you! You will be helping me in the forge tomorrow morning!" said Thorin. "Yes, Uncle Thorin!" said both young dwarves, as they head to their bedchamber.

Later, in the middle of the night as Fili was sleeping, Kili remained awake and was feeling quite restless and bored. He hated the fact of being cooped up for so long that he wanted to go out on the town to have some fun. And so he approached Fili's bed and he tried to wake Fili. "Fili! Wake up!" hissed Kili. "What, Kili! Aren't you supposed to be in bed? We have an early start tomorrow!" mumbled Fili.

"That's the problem, Fili! I can't sleep. I want to go out and have fun, and I need you to go with me because you're older than me. I have to have a chaperone." said Kili.

Fili sat up and glared at Kili. "Kili! Have your lost your mind?! Don't you know its in the middle of the night? We cannot just go out in the middle of the night, especially without mum and Uncle Thorin's consent!" lectured Fili. "Oh come on, Fili! Where's your sense of adventure?! They'll never know!" said Kili. "Kili, I don't want to get in trouble and the answer is no!" snapped Fili. "Fine then. I'm going to tell mum, you've been in her underwear drawers!" snickered Kili.

"That's not fair! That's blackmail! You can't do that!" yelled Fili. "Oh yes I can, Fili!" said Kili, grinning. "Fine I'll go, but if we get into trouble, its your hide!" said Fili. So after Fili and Kili quickly got dressed, they climbed out the window and they eventually were outside. "Lets go into town and see what they have!" said Kili.

And so Fili followed Kili into town. When they arrived into town, they saw a pub ahead of them.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Hey Fili! Lets go in there! That place looks like fun! We need to go in there!" said Kili. "Oh no, we're not going in there, Kili! We're too young to go in there!" said Fili. "Oh come on, Fili! Don't be such a party pooper! Can we please go in there?" begged Kili. "The answer is no! And I'm going to stay right here! You can go in, but I'm not moving!" said Fili, crossing his arms. "Please, Fili?" said Kili looking at Fili.

Fili groaned. "Oh why do you have to give me that look for? I hate it when you give me that look!" complained Fili. "Well? Are you going in then or what?" said Kili. "Yes, we'll go in!" said Fili, rolling his eyes. And Fili followed Kili into the pub, and they sat at a table nearby the entrance door of the pub. "I'm going to order us some drinks! I'll be back!" said Kili. Kili leaves the table. While Kili was gone, a dwarf approached their table.

He had a starfish looking hairstyle, and it was brown. "Excuse me, you don't mind if I join you?" asked the dwarf. "I don't mind at all. My name's Fili! My brother Kili is ordering us drinks!" said Fili. "Nori, at your service! I have two brothers Dori and Ori, but they're at home. They don't even know I left the house to come out here!" said the dwarf. "Its nice meeting you, Nori." said Fili.

"I'm jus' here having a good time! I come here every night, pretty much all day today. My brothers never understand me at times. My older brother Dori claims I get on his nerves all the time." said Nori. "You're not the only one that has a brother that gets on one's nerves." grumbled Fili, crossing his arms. No sooner as Fili said that, Kili returned to the table with their drinks. "Ah, I see you made a new friend! Hello! Kili at your service!" said Kili, bowing.

"Nori, at yours!" said Nori, bowing his head. Kili sat down.

Nori looked at both dwarves. "I have a favor to ask the both of you, if you don't mind doing this for me." said Nori. "What is the favor, Nori?" asked Kili. "I want you to sing some songs for the patrons here. There's a few things I have to do here before I go off on my traveling." said Nori. "Of course we can help you, Nori!" beamed Kili. "Kili, may I have a word with you? Alone please?" said Fili sternly. Kili stood up. "Certainly!" said Kili.

And both dwarves walked away from their table, far enough where Nori wouldn't be able to hear their conversation. "Do not do this, Kili! I don't trust that dwarf! He's up to no good! I can sense it!" said Fili. "Oh come on, Fili! He really needs our help. He looks like a dwarf of honesty!" said Kili. "Kili, I'm telling you! I wouldn't do this!" said Fili. "Fili, what has gotten into you tonight? Do you have any idea who you're starting to sound like?!" argued Kili.

"Look, Kili. If we choose to help this dwarf, we can get in very big trouble here! Please Kili, I beg of you not to do this!" said Fili. "Fili, let's just help the dwarf okay? I assure you, we will not get into any trouble!" said Kili. "Fine! And if we do get into trouble, its going to be your hide!" said Fili. And they walked back to the table. "We're going to help you, Nori. So when do we start singing?" asked Kili. "Right now!" said Nori, grinning.

And so Fili and Kili walked over to a small stage and stood on it, and they called the attention to the patrons. Once they done that, they begin singing a drinking song they once remembered hearing. While they sang, Fili noticed Nori walking behind all the patrons in the pub. Fili nudged Kili in the ribs. "OW! What was that for?!" hissed Kili. "Nori! Look!" whispered Fili. "He's not doing anything but rubbing the backsides of those dwarf women! Lets continue singing!" shot back Kili.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

When Fili and Kili ended their song, they noticed Nori had already left the pub. A loud and long applause came from the crowd, and they called out for more songs. But the applause ended quickly when a patron called out "Somebody had stolen my coin bag!" cried out the patron. "Someone also stolen my bag too!" shouted another. Suddenly the two patrons who discovered their coin bags stolen turned their gaze to Fili and Kili!

"It is those two lads there! They're responsible!" shouted the patron. "Now wait just a minute here! How can we steal anything?! We've been up here singing!" shouted Kili. "Somebody call the guard and get these thieves out of here!" screamed the patron. No sooner as they called for the guard, the guard arrived, and he grabbed Fili and Kili taking them to a dungeon cell outside the borders of town. Meanwhile, back at home, Thorin, Dis and Dwalin remained awake talking.

Suddenly, they heard a loud knock on the front door. "I'll answer it!" said Dis. When Dis opened the door, standing outside stood a guard. "Are you the mother of two young dwarves named Fili and Kili?" asked the guard. "Yes I am! Why?" asked Dis. "Your two sons got caught stealing in The Horse Shoe Pub this evening. They are held in our custody in a dungeon outside the borders of town!" said the guard.

"And I shall go and bail them out!" snapped Thorin walking over standing next to Dis, looking very furious. "Follow me, and I'll show you where the dungeon is located." said the guard. Thorin and Dwalin followed the guard to the dungeon. Thorin very angry and upset, hardly spoken a word while they walked. When they arrived, Thorin stood outside the cell of Fili and Kili and glared at them. Also with them in the cell was Nori too. "Uncle Thorin!" both young dwarves exclaimed standing up.

"You two are in serious trouble when we get home!" snarled Thorin. Fili and Kili bowed their heads as the guard opened the cell door, allowing the young dwarves to walk out. "And as for you, Nori! I'll deal with you later!" growled Thorin. Later when they arrived at home, they sat in the parlor room and Thorin paced back and forth in the room as he began his lecture. "I cannot believe you two! Your mother raised you better than this! Stealing?! STEALING?! Is this what you are stooping down too?!" snapped Thorin.

Fili and Kili didn't reply. "Not only the both of you got caught stealing, you had the odacity to sneak out of the house in the middle of the night without our consent! I am very disappointed in the both of you! What do you say for yourselves?" lectured Thorin. "We're sorry Uncle Thorin. We won't do that again." said Kili. Then Fili spoken up and told Thorin about the favor Nori asked him.

"Why did you two listen to that dwarf for? That Nori cannot be trusted! He's known all around about his thieving ways, and you stood there and listened to him?" said Thorin. "I'm sorry, Uncle! We didn't know! Kili just kept assisting that we should help him after I specifically told him not to!" said Fili. Thorin turned to Kili. "You won't get much of a punishment this time, but you will be helping me in the forge tomorrow! Now run off to bed the both of you! You need your rest!" said Thorin. "Yes, Uncle Thorin!" said Fili and Kili together.

And so Fili and Kili went to their bedchamber. I'll explain this to Dis tomorrow she's already in bed, Thorin thought. And Thorin too went to bed.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The next morning, everyone met up at breakfast, and Dis gave her sons a long lecture of last night's fiasco. "As for Nori, I'm doing deal with him today." said Thorin. "No, Thorin! You have to work! You let ME deal with him!" said Dwalin. "Okay Dwalin, then you'll deal with him." said Thorin. "Oh and by the way, Thorin! Imarin from the Horse Shoe Pub stopped by today. He's in a bit of a jam. He's musicians didn't show up today to rehearse for their performance tonight." said Dis.

Thorin shrugged. "So?" said Thorin. "He was wondering if you can fill in for the musicians. This is only a one night thing!" said Dis. "I really don't know, Dis. I'll be too tired to do this." said Thorin. "Thorin, he really needs a musician for just tonight. He can't find anyone else." said Dis. "Alright, I'll perform. But this is only a one time deal and that's it." said Thorin. "He says to arrive at the pub eight o clock sharp!" said Dis. "Okay." said Thorin.

After breakfast, Thorin and his nephews went to the forge to work. "Oh and by the way lads, you will be performing with me and I am going to keep my close eye, both eyes on the two of you!" said Thorin. "Yes, Uncle Thorin." said Fili and Kili together. Later after work, Thorin decided he wanted to get cleaned up before going to the pub to perform. As he was just about to into the lake to bathe, he noticed the lake was already occupied by someone. A woman, a dwarf woman.

She was combing her long red hair, humming softly to herself as she continued to bath. This was a very awkward moment for Thorin, because he wanted to bathe in the lake, but didn't know how to approach the woman of asking her to leave so he could bathe. You know I'll just sit and wait until she's done, Thorin thought, and he sat down cross legged on the ground, as he waited for the dwarf woman to finish. When she finished and dressed, she noticed Thorin behind the trees sitting on the ground.

"Oh! Are you here to bathe? I didn't know anybody was here!" said the dwarf woman. "You didn't hear me coming?" said Thorin. "No, I was too busy bathing!" said the woman. "What is your name, woman?" asked Thorin. "Anatella Silver fire. I work as barmaid at the Horse Shoe Pub." said Anatella. "Oh yes, I do remember you! You are a good barmaid! I am going to the Horse Shoe tonight to perform. Imarin has asked me to fill in for a musician who walked out on him today!" said Thorin.

Anatella shrugged. "Fillip! That maroon! That's the second darn time that imbecile has walked out on Imarin! I am glad you are filling in! Our business has been rather slow as of late due to lack of entertainment. We've tried and tried so many times to get entertainment, but people kept walking away!" said Anatella. "I will perform as long as get good pay from it." said Thorin. "I'm sure Imarin will pay you handsomely-what is your name again, sir?" said Anatella. "Thorin, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain son of Thror King Under the Mountain!" said Thorin.

Anatella smiled. "You're of royalty! Oh my goodness! I'm speaking to a Prince!" exclaimed Anatella. "Now, Miss Ana! Don't make a big deal, please!" said Thorin. "Oh, I do apologize Thorin! I promise I won't make such a fuss." said Anatella. "Especially at the Horse Shoe Pub! You promise me that will you?" said Thorin. "I assure you, Thorin! I will keep this under my belt! You got my word on it!" said Anatella.

After Anatella left the lake, Thorin finally had his turn to bathe. But what he didn't know was that Anatella had never actually left. She remained hidden behind the trees and she stood and watched him. Wow, he is quite handsome! Anatella thought as she watched Thorin unbraiding his long dark hair, as he hummed softly to himself. Anatella started to fall for this dwarf, and she only met him ten minutes ago! How can this possibly happen? Anatella thought.

Maybe tonight, Anatella hoping she would get to know more of Thorin, and maybe eventually could see more of him. After standing there for a while, Anatella finally left. When Thorin finished bathing, he returned home. "You wouldn't believe this, Dwalin. I saw the barmaid from the Horse Shoe today at the lake!" said Thorin. "You didn't watch her bathe did you?" joked Dwalin. "Of course I didn't, Dwalin! Why do you think that?" snapped Thorin.

"I was only joking, Thorin! Lighten up will you? So did you talk to her?" asked Dwalin. "We talked for a little bit. She is going to bartend tonight." said Thorin. "Do you think she likes you?" grinned Fili. "For Durin's sake, Fili! We only just met an hour ago! How can she like me within that short of time?!" snapped Thorin. "Things like that can happen!" said Kili. "How would you know? Have you been with a woman, Kili?" asked Thorin. "No." said Kili.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Later that evening, Thorin and the family arrived at the Horse Shoe pub, and they had a seat reserved for them close to a small stage inside the pub. "You will be performing on that stage, Uncle Thorin!" said Kili. "I know that, Kili!" said Thorin. "Did you remember to bring your harp?" asked Dis. "Yes I got it with me. Fili and Kili brought along their fiddles too." said Thorin. Shortly, Anatella noticed Thorin had arrived, and she approached his table.

"Its so good to see you again, Thorin! I am glad you are here! Imarin has expected you to arrive. Does anyone care for a drink at this time?" offered Anatella. "I wouldn't mind a couple zuls if you please! And some for Fili and Kili and Dwalin!" said Thorin. "And orange tea for me!" said Dis. Anatella nodded, and she walked away from the table. "Is that the girl you told me about, Thorin?" said Dwalin. Thorin nodded.

"Wow, she's quite a beauty! That red hair of hers really stands her out!" said Dwalin. "Dwalin, stop it." said Thorin. Suddenly, a dwarf with short gray hair and a beard approached their table. It was Imarin, the pub's owner. "Ah, Thorin! I see that you have arrived! Are you ready to perform?" said Imarin. "Yes, I am ready. You don't mind if my nephews join in with me do you?" asked Thorin. Imarin smiled. "I don't mind at all! Let them join you!" said Imarin.

Fili and Kili shortly joined their Uncle on the small stage of the pub. Thorin took his seat upon a small stool, placing his harp upon his lap. Fili and Kili positioned themselves on their fiddles. Soon as Thorin struck his harp, the music began. And all three dwarves played their music. As the three of them played instrumentally for a while, Thorin started to sing, in his beautiful baritone. Anatella stopped what she had been doing to watch Thorin soon as he heard his voice.

She stood there frozen, not only mesmerized by the sound of Thorin's rich baritone voice, but his devastatingly handsome features that caught her attention from the beginning when she first met him at the lake. His long raven silver streaked hair reached passed his shoulders, his blue eyes sparkled in the light of the room. She watched his large fingers playing upon the harp strings quite skillfully and delicately. Now he would be in her mind all evening from there on.

Two hours later after performing several songs, Thorin and his nephews walked back to their table. Anatella greeted them. "The three of you play so beautifully! And you, Thorin have a very beautiful singing voice." said Anatella. Thorin smiled. "Thank you, Miss Ana!" said Thorin. "Thorin, do you suppose we can talk outside? If you have some time?" asked Anatella. Thorin stood up. "Of course, I have a little time!" said Thorin. And he followed Anatella outside the pub, and together, they sat down on bench.

"Thorin, I was wondering if you and I could go on a picnic outing this weekend. You know, to get to know each other! Because I really like you a lot." said Anatella. Thorin smiled. "Anatella, I accept your offer for your outing! I would love to join you on the picnic!" said Thorin. "Meet me at noon at the lake!" said Anatella. "I will! I'll see you there, Ana!" said Thorin. "I'll see you there!" said Anatella smiling.

Later, Thorin and the family went home. All Thorin done that night was smile. "Why are you so unusually happy about, brother?" asked Dis. "I'm going on a picnic this weekend with Anatella. Just the two of us." said Thorin. "Awe! Isn't that just too adorable! See? I told you she likes ye!" laughed Dwalin patting Thorin on the back. Thorin glared at Dwalin, Fili and Kili. "Will the three of you stop looking at me like that?!" snapped Thorin. "Sorry, we couldn't help it. We couldn't help that you may have a lover!" chuckled Kili.

Thorin couldn't sleep that night, so he remained awake in the parlor room, playing a little bit on his harp. Balin shortly entered the parlor watching Thorin quietly as he played a little bit. When Thorin noticed Balin in the room, Thorin stopped playing and turned to him. "Balin, do you know anything about writing requiems?" asked Thorin. "Why do you ask that, Thorin?" asked Balin. "Well, I'm going on a picnic with Anatella this weekend, and I want to write one for her." said Thorin.

At this, Balin laughed. "Thorin, as long as I known you, you don't need any help to write a requiem. You have always been very good at composing and writing songs." said Balin. "But I never once in my life wrote a love song, Balin!" argued Thorin. "Write what you see in her. How kind she is, her beauty, her personality!" said Balin. Thorin nodded in agreement.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Shortly, the weekend came for the picnic with Anatella. Thorin stepped into the dining room. "Do I look alright?" Thorin asked the others. Dis laughed. "Of course you look nice, Thorin! I'm sure she likes the way you look!" said Dis. "If she didn't like the way you look, she wouldn't be staring at you the whole time you and the lads performed at the Horse Shoe! Those looks she gave you, I will never forget!" smiled Dwalin. Thorin sighed. "Well I'm off!" said Thorin.

"Wait, Thorin! Aren't you forgetting something?" said Balin. "What Balin?" asked Thorin. "Your harp! Aren't you going to play her a song?" said Balin. "Oh yes. My harp. I better get it." said Thorin. Dis, Fili and Kili chuckled. "Now this time I'm off!" grinned Thorin after retrieving his harp. "Good luck!" chirped Kili as Thorin leaves the house.

Later, Thorin met up with Anatella at the Lake. He found her sitting underneath a large tree with a large blanket spread out and food and drink already set up. Anatella stood and smiled at Thorin as he approached her. Thorin sat down cross legged and smiled at the spread. "A very lovely picnic spread you got here, Ana!" said Thorin. "Thank you, Thorin!" said Anatella sitting next to Thorin. As they ate, Anatella told Thorin about herself.

She sold jewelry for a living on the side, when she's not working as a barmaid at the Horse Shoe. "That's my day job. I love jewelry, my father made jewelry, and he taught me the ropes of jewelry crafting and the business. But there are some pieces that I have that involves forging. But I just seem to cannot find someone who could do that!" said Anatella. Thorin snorted. "Anatella, have you forgotten that I work in a forge? Mm.? You could've came to my forge! I would more than happy to help you!" said Thorin.

Anatella smiled. "Really?" said Anatella. "Really!" said Thorin. "Thorin, thank you! I'll remember that the next time!" said Anatella. Thorin smiled. "You look quite beautiful today!" said Thorin. "Thank you. I borrowed the gown from my younger sister. She got angry at first when I told her I was going to wear it, but when I explained why, she understood and apologized." said Anatella. "Do you and your sister get along well?" said Thorin.

Anatella shrugged. "We have our moments, but we do get along. But for some reason, she always end up jealous of me! I just don't understand that." said Anatella. "Its normal for a sister to be jealous of another sister. For the longest time, Frerin was jealous of me. Because my father and grandfather focused their attention on me and Dis." said Thorin. "Was your sister ever jealous of you?" asked Anatella. Thorin laughed. "Good heaven's no, she never was jealous of me! Dis has never been the jealousy type." said Thorin.

After eating the meal, Thorin took out his harp from his bag. "You brought your harp!" beamed Anatella. Thorin smiled. "I composed a song about you! I written it last night." said Thorin. "You didn't have to write a song about me!" said Anatella. "I had too. The song couldn't leave my mind!" grinned Thorin, and he placed his harp upon his lap, and he begin to play. Anatella watched Thorin's large fingers danced across the strings, as the beautiful music cascaded throughout the area.

Anatella loved the way Thorin played the harp. The dwarf played like a professional, his fingers weaving and plucking gently on the silver strings, and his sparkling blue eyes loving fixated on Anatella as he played.

After playing instrumentally for a while, Thorin begin to sing his song to Anatella. His beautiful baritone rising above the music, echoing throughout the lake:

_**Your hair is red, like a velvet rose**_

_**Your eyes are blue like an ocean…**_

_**When you are near, I'm in love **_

_**With you my dear..**_

_**I am glad that you are here**_

_**I am glad that you are here**_

_**Your skin is soft like a flower**_

_**Your smile as bright as a sun**_

_**Oh my beloved Ana! You are my One!**_

_**I am glad that you are here**_

_**I am glad that you are here!**_

_**I am glad that you are here, Ana!**_

_**You are my One!**_

With the final strike of the harp, Thorin ended his song. He placed the harp aside and turned to Anatella. "What do you think?" asked Thorin softly. "The song is very beautiful, Thorin!" said Anatella, wiping a tear from her eye. Thorin smiled, drawing Anatella close to him, taking her into his arms. "I'm in love with you, Ana! Will you have the honors of courting me?" whispered Thorin. Anatella smiled. "Yes, Thorin! I want to court with you!" Anatella replied.

Shortly, Thorin tucked his hand underneath Anatella's chin, and he leaned over, kissing Anatella gently and passionately on the lips. They sat and kissed for a long time, while Thorin held her close to him. Anatella could feel his broad chest pressing on her, and she enjoyed the moment of feeling his warmth on her. After they kissed for a long time, Anatella laid her head upon his chest. "I love you, Thorin!" said Anatella. "I love you too, Ana!" Thorin replied, caressing Anatella's chin.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

One year later, Thorin paced back and forth in the parlor room. Balin noticed Thorin's behavior, and he couldn't figure out why Thorin is pacing. "Thorin Oakenshield! Why are you pacing for? What is troubling you?" asked Balin. Thorin sighed. "Its been a year that Anatella and I've been courting. I want to propose to Anatella. I am ready, but I'm not sure how Anatella feels of getting married." said Thorin.

Balin sat down. "Does she love you?" asked Balin. Thorin snorted. "Does she love me? Balin, that is a very idiotic question to ask! Of course she loves me! She loves me a lot! And I love her. I love her more than anything in this world. And I'm hoping someday, she'll become my Queen." said Thorin. "Well if you really want to ask her, go ahead and ask her!" said Balin. Thorin sighed. "Okay, I'll do that!" said Thorin.

After working in the forge that day, Thorin stopped by the Horse Shoe Pub looking for Anatella. When Thorin saw her, he stopped her. "Ana, can we meet at the Lake tomorrow morning? I have something very important to ask you!" said Thorin. Anatella smiled. "Of course!" beamed Anatella. "Thank you! I'll see you tomorrow morning, then?" said Thorin. "I'll see you tomorrow morning!" grinned Anatella.

The next morning, Thorin met up with Anatella at the Lake. And of course at the same very spot where they had their first picnic outing together. Anatella even had the blanket spread out, and a meal prepared too. After they ate, Thorin looked into Anatella's eyes. "Well, what is this big news for me?" asked Anatella playfully. Thorin took Anatella's hands. "Anatella, I've been thinking about this for a while, and I've made my decision, and I must ask you this, because I am ready!" said Thorin.

"What is it, Thorin?" said Anatella. "Anatella, will you become my wife?" whispered Thorin. Anatella looked at Thorin, but sadness clouded over her features, and a frown appeared. "Why are you frowning, Ana? This is a happy question!" said Thorin. "Thorin, I have a confession. And I'm not sure how you're going to handle this, so embrace yourself. Oh! This is very difficult for me to say!" said Anatella.

"What is it, Ana?" said Thorin. "Thorin, I should've told you this a long time ago. I'm married Thorin. I'm married to a human man from Dale. He's due to return here to Ered Luin in a few days. I'm sorry, Thorin. But I cannot marry you. Not right now. I must go. I cannot be here." said Anatella standing up. Thorin's heart sank. Thorin didn't know whether to cry, get angry, or strangle the dwarf woman. "I cannot believe I'm hearing this." yelled Thorin.

"Thorin, I'm truly sorry. I love you very much, but I cannot marry you, you have to understand!" said Anatella.

"Of course I understand! You're a married woman! And you never told me! All the things you told me about yourself are lies! How can you do to this to me, Ana?! I thought you loved me!" screamed Thorin. "Goodbye, Thorin!" said Anatella, coldly and she walked away. "You come back here, I'm not finished!" screamed Thorin, but Anatella already had gone. Thorin fell to his knees and screamed, his voice echoing throughout the Lake.

After spending some time at the Lake alone, Thorin returned home, and he didn't speak to anyone that was there. Dis, Balin, and Dwalin noticed Thorin's quiet demeanor. "Oh, the lad looks upset. I take it things didn't end so well." said Balin sadly. "We'll leave him be for a while so he can cool off. Maybe after he'll cool off, he'll talk about it." said Dwalin. Thorin sat in the parlor room, and he picked up his harp, and begin aggressively playing it.

He played on the harp in such angst, that he nearly broken a string on the instrument.

Meanwhile in the dining room, Balin looked at Dis. "Listen to him! The poor lad is upset! Something bad really must've happened at the lake today!" said Balin. "I had a feeling she rejected him." said Dis. "I agree, Dis." said Dwalin. Suddenly the harp music quickly stopped, and they heard heavy weeping coming from the parlor room. "I'm going in there and talk to him!" said Dis. Balin and Dwalin nodded.

Dis quietly entered the parlor room, and she saw Thorin sitting in his armchair, with his head in his hands weeping heavily. Dis walked up behind him, placing her hands on her brother's shoulders. "She rejected you, didn't she?" said Dis. "Yes, she rejected me. She never told me she was already married!" said Thorin, his voice raspy from weeping. "Oh, Thorin. I'm so sorry to hear this. And she was quite a nice woman too." said Dis. "I don't want nothing to do with her, or anyone associated with her!" said Thorin, coldly.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Dis sat down next to her brother. "What are you going to do now, Thorin?" asked Dis softly. "Do what I normally do, Dis! I'll wake up in the morning, eat breakfast and work at the forge! But there is more on my mind than just working at the forge." said Thorin. "What is it, Thorin?" said Dis. "I want to go and reclaim Erebor, bringing it back to what it once was when we grew up. I really want to do this, Dis." said Thorin looking into Dis' blue eyes.

"Thorin, wouldn't this be dangerous? You may not know that Smaug is still there or not!" said Dis. "I don't care if the dragon is still there! He may not be there, and if he is, he's going to have a fight!" snapped Thorin. Dis sighed. "I'm sorry, Dis. Erebor is our home, our REAL home. I want to take back that was lost, and nobody cannot stop me from doing this." said Thorin. "Are you really sure you want to do this, brother?" said Dis.

Balin and Dwalin entered the room during Thorin's conversation with Dis, listening to Thorin's plans of wanting to reclaim Erebor. "Well you're not going alone." said Balin, speaking up. Thorin stood, hearing Balin speaking up. "Of course I won't go alone, Balin! You and Dwalin are going to join me. As well as Fili and Kili!" said Thorin. "To Mahal you're not!" shouted Dis. Thorin quickly spun, hearing the anger coming from his sister.

"And why not?" said Thorin. "There is still danger out there, and I will not allow my sons to face this danger!" snapped Dis. "Dis, Fili and Kili are old enough to go, and properly trained and skilled with weapons." said Thorin. "Well its up to them to decide then!" said Dis, crossing her arms. "We'll discuss more of this tomorrow. I'm very tired! Good night." said Thorin. "Good night!" said Dis, looking away from Thorin.

Great, I lost a girl due to her already married life, now I have a angry sister on my hands, what next? Thorin's mind reeled as he went to his bed quarters. The next morning, Thorin went to work in the forge. He did not expect Imarin the owner of the Horse Shoe Pub to arrive at the forge requesting for a commission. When Imarin entered the forge, he noticed Thorin tried everything to avoid eye contact with the pub owner.

"Thorin, you cannot be angry at me for the whole ordeal with Anatella. That's another reason why I came here is to talk to you about that." said Imarin. "I do not wish to talk about Anatella, Imarin! I'm done with her! What she done to me is WRONG! She hurt me, Imarin! She lied to me!" snapped Thorin. "But you never gave her a chance to tell you the whole story, Thorin Oakenshield!" shouted Imarin. "Don't you raise your voice at me! Or I'll personally escort you out of my forge!" snapped Thorin.

"Thorin, you are a stubborn pain in the neck, I wish you can just let me speak for once!" said Imarin. "Well fine then! Speak!" shouted Thorin. "You didn't allow Anatella tell you her whole story about her marriage to Derek. Her marriage is falling apart, and it has been falling apart for the longest time. In fact, she dreaded for Derek's return to Ered Luin, fearing that he would kill her." said Imarin.

"I did not know of this! Tell me more!" said Thorin. "Derek is a drunk, and also a very violent and angry man. He has threatened to kill Anatella several times due to his drunken problem. In fact, he has plans of killing her. The reason why I know this, because she confided this to me herself last night!" said Imarin. "Has she thought of leaving this imbecile?" said Thorin. Imarin nodded. "She already has. She's moved into a small apartment in the Pub." said Imarin.

Thorin sighed. "I feel like such a fool!" mumbled the dwarf.

"Yes you are for not allowing Ana to tell you her whole story. There is the big bon fire coming up this weekend. She's going to be there! Are you going to go? Your family has been going every year!" said Imarin. "I don't know, Imarin. I'll be working that day." said Thorin. "Take time off from work and go! You need that time away!" said Imarin. Thorin sighed. "Very well!" said Thorin.

Later, when Thorin returned home from work he looked very sad and guilty. He didn't know Anatella's marriage fell apart, and her life was in danger. Dis noticed the sadness in her brother's eyes. "Thorin, why do you look so sad?" asked Dis. "Imarin came into the forge today, and told me something I didn't know. It was about Anatella. He told me her marriage fell apart, and her no longer husband is threatening to kill her! Oh, Dis. I feel so terrible! I never gave Ana a chance to tell her story, and all I done was getting angry with her!" said Thorin.

"Do you think you should go and talk to her?" said Dis. "She's going to be at the Bon fire this weekend. I'll talk to her there!" said Thorin. Dis smiled. "That would be a good time to talk to her. But there is this one bit of a problem. How are you going to explain to Anatella about your plans of leaving Ered Luin?" asked Dis. "OH! Oh, I forgot! Dis, I have to tell her this delicately." said Thorin. "Very delicately." said Dis.

Two days later, the weekend came for the yearly Bon fire and festival. Thorin, Fili, Kili, Dis, Balin, and Dwalin all went. When they arrived, they saw many dwarves gathered around the Bonfire alongside with a group of musicians playing music, and there was a lot of dancing and singing. Also there was many vendors selling handcrafted items and food. "We should go and join the dancing! It looks like fun!" beamed Kili. "Yeah!" said Fili. And both dwarves headed to the bon fire and joined in on the dancing.

"We should go too, Dis!" grinned Dwalin. Dis blushed. "Okay!" said Dis. "Aren't you going to join in too, Thorin?" asked Balin. "No, I'm going to go look for Ana. Maybe later!" said Thorin, and he walked away from the Bon fire. As he walked along the grounds of the festival, shortly leaving the festival area, he suddenly hears a woman and a male voice yelling at each other, which ended in a loud scream coming from the woman.

Thorin decided to go check and see what it was all about. To Thorin's shock and dismay, he saw a human male punching a dwarf female in the face, and a loud scream came from her. Thorin recognized the dwarf woman instantly. It was Anatella. Anger clouded over Thorin, and in full rage, Thorin ambushed the human male, grabbing the man by the neck. "You lay one more hand on her, I will kill you! Now leave Ered Luin, and don't let me catch you back here again!" shouted Thorin.

And the man quickly stood up, and left. Thorin ran to Anatella's side. "THORIN!" gasped Anatella. "Don't move! I'm going to heal your wounds." said Thorin softly, as he reached in his bag for bandages and he begin to clean Anatella's wounds. "I'm so glad you came! I never thought I was going to see you again!" said Anatella. "Imarin spoken to me several days ago. Oh Anatella, I'm so sorry about my actions towards you! I should've given you a chance of telling your side of the story! Please find it in your heart to forgive me!" said Thorin. Anatella smiled, as she slowly sat up. "I forgive you, Thorin!" smiled Anatella. Thorin sat down next to Anatella on the ground cross legged, and he took her into his arms, Anatella resting her head on his broad chest. "I love you Anatella! I will always, love you!" whispered Thorin. "I love you too, Thorin! Thank you for saving me from that horrible man!" said Anatella. Thorin then leaned over, and he kissed Anatella on the lips, and they kissed for a very long period of time, when they broken the kiss. "Come! Lets go join the others!" smiled Thorin.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

When Thorin and Anatella arrived back at the bon fire, the others instantly greeted them and smiled. "Oh! Look, mum! Anatella and Uncle Thorin made up!" cheered Fili watching Thorin and Anatella approaching them hand in hand and smiling. "What happened to you, Ana? You're all bruised up!" exclaimed Dis. "My horrible former husband done this to me! Your brother came and saved me, and he kicked that son of a troll out of town!" grinned Anatella. Dwalin laughed.

"Its good to see ye happy again, lad! The both of you!" said Dwalin smiling. Shortly, Imarin approaches the group. "Thorin the musicians want to hear you sing, of course if you don't mind!" said Imarin. Thorin smiled. "I don't mind at all. But I left my harp at home." said Thorin, with a shrug. "You can borrow one of the musician's. He can loan you his harp!" said Imarin. Thorin stood up and approached the stage.

A musician handed over his harp to Thorin. Thorin sat down placing the harp on his lap, and he begin to play, his fingers danced across the strings and beautiful music echoed throughout the area. After playing instrumentally for a while, Thorin begin to sing:

_**Home is where my heart is**_

_**Home is where my heart is true**_

_**Its time to reclaim my Home land**_

_**My destiny is true.**_

_**Erebor! Erebor!**_

_**My heart is with you there!**_

_**Erebor! Erebor!**_

_**Someday I will be there!**_

_**Someday when I get there**_

_**I will start a new life**_

_**And when I do get there,**_

_**Someday I'll have a wife**_

_**Erebor! O Erebor!**_

_**Thou I shall be seen**_

_**Erebor! O Erebor**_

_**Someday, I will be King!**_

When Thorin struck the final chord on the harp, Thorin ended his song. There was a loud and long applause, Anatella smiled brightly upon Thorin. She missed hearing him sing and play his harp more than anything, and she felt glad that he came back to her. Thorin stepped off from the stage and walked towards Anatella. "Thorin, that is the most beautiful song I ever heard! Did you write that?" asked Anatella. "Of course I wrote that!" grinned Thorin.

Fili looked at Thorin. "Are you going to join us around the bon fire, Uncle Thorin?" asked Fili. "No, Anatella and I are going home. We have a lot of catching up to do!" said Thorin, and he winked at Anatella. Fili chuckled. "Catching up? I bet they're going home to roll in the hay!" Kili whispered to Fili. Fili burst into laughter. "I heard that, Kili!" called out Thorin, as he and Anatella walked away from the bon fire.

When they arrived at the home, Thorin and Anatella sat on the floor in the parlor room by the fireplace. Thorin took Anatella in his arms. "Ana, there is something I must tell you and its not going to be easy." said Thorin, sadly. "What is it, Thorin?" asked Anatella. "Remember when I told you stories about my home of Erebor?" asked Thorin. "Yes, I remember you told me of Erebor." said Anatella. "I'm planning an expedition of returning to Erebor to reclaim it to its glory." said Thorin.

Anatella's eyes widened. "That means you'll be leaving! And I can't come!" exclaimed Anatella. "I'm afraid not, Ana." said Thorin sadly. "That means you'll come back a drunkard butt head just like my old husband!" shouted Anatella standing up. "Anatella! Calm yourself down!" snapped Thorin. "That's what happened to my last marriage, Thorin! Derek left me for several days, he came back a changed man! He came back a mean horrible drunken monster!" yelled Anatella.

Thorin took both of Anatella's hands firmly and gently. "Ana, you listen to me! And you listen to me good! Look at me Ana, when I'm talking to you!" said Thorin, firmly. Anatella looked into Thorin's blue eyes. "I want to let you know one thing! I am nothing like Derek! And don't you ever, EVER compare me to that imbecile! Understood?! As for returning, I will not become a 'monster'!" snapped Thorin. "You really mean that?" said Anatella weakly.

Thorin smiled. "I really mean it, Anatella. With all my heart! I will never, never do anything to hurt you! I love you, Anatella! And when I do leave, I promise you I will write!" said Thorin. "Oh, Thorin!" said Anatella, resting her head on his chest. "Now what do you way we retire for night!" whispered Thorin. "If we play first!" grinned Anatella. "You better believe it, Ana!" said Thorin, and he picked up Anatella and carried her to his bed chamber, closing the door behind them.

The next morning, Thorin woke up in good spirits, as well as Anatella. "Hey, you spent the night here Ana?" said Fili. "Yes!" said Anatella. "Wow, the both of you are in a cheery mood this morning! What happened last night?" said Dis. "You don't want to know, Dis!" said Anatella grinning. "They had sex, mum!" beamed Kili. "Kili! How dare you say that! That was a bit uncalled for!" snapped Dis. "That's okay, sister." said Thorin.

"Did you hear that, mum! Uncle Thorin said it was okay!" laughed Kili. "Kili, now you're pushing it too far!" said Thorin sternly. "Sorry, Uncle!" said Kili. "So did you break the news to her, Thorin?" asked Balin. "Yes, and she's accepted the idea of the mission!" said Thorin. "That's good to hear." said Balin. "Thorin said he'll write me during the journey!" said Anatella. "That's a good idea." said Dwalin.

Thorin turned to Anatella. "We'll be leaving to meet up with Gandalf in Bree next week. And I have this plan on the night before our departure, you and I should have a special outing!" said Thorin. Anatella smiled. "I like that idea." said Anatella. "A little camp out, outing Ana." said Thorin. "Oh like an overnight thing outdoors?" said Anatella. "That's what it is!" grinned Thorin. "I like that idea very much, Thorin!" said Anatella. "Good then that's settled!" said Thorin, taking a sip of his tea.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Three weeks later, the day came for Thorin's campout with Anatella before leaving on his quest to Erebor. During their camp out, Anatella looked at Thorin. "How did your sister take it when you told her?" asked Anatella. "She got a little upset at first, especially at the fact I'm taking my nephews with me." said Thorin. "Is she okay with it, now?" said Anatella. "Yes. She's going to try and adjust without us being there. But someday she will join us once Erebor is reclaimed." said Thorin. "You know I'm going to miss you very, very much Thorin." said Anatella softly. Thorin placed his hand on Anatella's cheek. "I'm going to miss you too, Ana. Its going to be very difficult for me to say good bye to you when the day comes for our departure!" said Thorin.

Anatella laid her head upon Thorin's chest. "Be sure you'll write okay? At least to tell me know that you and your friends are okay! Especially Fili, Kili, and dear old Balin and Dwalin!" said Anatella. Thorin smiled. "I promise you Ana, I will write. I'm sure someone in the company would have a parchment and a quill." said Thorin. They sat together in silence for a while, and then Thorin spoken up again. "Ready for a little music? My last performance before I leave?" said Thorin gently. Anatella grinned. "I like that very much, Thorin!" said Anatella. Thorin smiled and he reached for his harp from his bag, and placed it on his lap.

Then he begin to play, his large hands dancing across the silver strings. Anatella always felt delighted watching and listening to Thorin play the harp. She always said the harp made him look very 'royal' and handsome, bringing out his charm and personality. After playing instrumentally for a while, Thorin started to sing:

_**I'm off on a mission**_

_**To reclaim our lost home**_

_**To rebuild a kingdom**_

_**And reclaiming our gold**_

_**I seek thy treasure**_

_**A heirloom I see**_

_**Someday I reclaim my kingdom**_

_**And start a family**_

_**My home! My home!**_

_**Is where my heart is!**_

When Thorin struck a final chord on the harp, Thorin ended the song. Then he turned his gaze to Anatella. "That song is so beautiful, Thorin! You sure come up with some good ones! If I'm not mistaken you would've been one helluva bard!" said Anatella, smiling. "You really think so?" said Thorin. "Yes, I truly think so!" said Anatella, resting her head once more on Thorin's chest. Thorin wrapped his arms around her, and leaned over and kissing the dwarf woman passionately on the lips. "Make love to me, Thorin!" whispered Anatella. "With my pleasure, my lady!" said Thorin, smiling brightly.

Thorin stood up and quickly undressed. After he undressed, he unfastened Anatella's ties on her bodice, and her gown fell to the ground. Anatella smiled playfully as she laid upon the blanket guiding Thorin gently on top of her. Thorin once again begin to kiss Anatella more passionately than ever as he moved slowly up and down on Anatella. After kissing the lips, Thorin slowly went down to Anatella's large breasts and he begin to kiss them, as Anatella groaned with pleasure. When both dwarves became tired, Anatella laid in Thorin's arms. "Wow!" sighed Thorin with content. Anatella smiled.

"Thorin, have you-ever done this before? Just out of curiosity?" said Anatella. Thorin looked at Anatella. "No, I haven't. This is my first time. " said Thorin.

"Did you like it?" asked Anatella. Thorin laughed. "Of course I like it, Anatella!" said Thorin, smiling. As Anatella slowly drifted off into sleep, Thorin begin to hum a soft tune. Anatella recognized the tune. It was his famous 'Misty Mountains Song'. After humming for a little while, Thorin begin to sing softly in his sweet baritone:

_**Far over the Misty Mountains Cold**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns old**_

_**We must away, ere break of day**_

_**To find our long forgotten gold!**_

Anatella soon fell into a deep sleep to the sound of Thorin's soft voice as he sang, while her head resting gently on Thorin's broad chest. Thorin ran his fingers gently through her hair, and he too shortly drifted off into a deep sleep. The next morning, Thorin and Anatella packed their belongings and headed towards home. When they arrived, Thorin noticed eleven dwarves inside greeting him. "Hey! You finally made it back, laddie! How was the camping trip?" asked Bofur. Thorin laughed. "It went very well. " said Thorin. "You two didn't do what I think you did, did you?" joked Fili. "Fili, what goes on between Ana and I, stays between Ana and I!" said Thorin sternly.

"Come on, Thorin. Give the lad a break! He was only joking!" said Dwalin. "Sometimes his jokes go a way too far!" grumbled Thorin. "Not as bad as Kili's jokes!" shot back Fili. "Excuse me? I beg your pardon?!" snapped Kili, crossing his arms. "We're about to have our last meeting before our departure, Thorin. You made it back just in time!" spoke up Balin. Thorin smiled. "Of course! Lets begin the meeting, shall we?" said Thorin, sitting down at the head of the dining room table, and they begin discussing their plans of departure on their quest to Erebor.

They have came to a conclusion on leaving the next morning, very early and make their way to Bree, where they are going to meet up Gandalf at The Prancing Pony. "Mister Butter bur is quite an odd fellow, but very nice and he'll greet us warmly with his hospitality!" said Thorin. The next morning, everyone rose early already packed. Anatella had arrived to see Thorin and his companions set out. "Don't forget, Thorin! Write me okay?" said Anatella, taking Thorin's hands. Thorin smiled. "I told you this yesterday, Ana. I will write! I promise you that!" said Thorin. "Good, or else I'll kick you in the behind!" joked Anatella.

"How? I'm going to be thousands of miles away!" shot back Thorin playfully and they both laughed. "I love you, Anatella! This is good bye! For now! I love you!" said Thorin.

Anatella smiled. "I love you too, Thorin!" said Anatella, and she wrapped her arms around him and they kissed passionately. "Awe!" cheered all the dwarves. Thorin glared at his companions. "Do you mind?" said Thorin, firmly. And the companions turned away as they allowed Thorin and Anatella privacy. And they kissed a little while longer. Then they slowly broken the kiss. "I'm going to miss you!" said Anatella. "I miss you too, Ana! Farewell!" said Thorin, and Thorin lead his companions on their journey.

Anatella and Dis stood and watched the dwarves leave. Dis wept openly, and Anatella took Dis into her embrace comforting the mother of Fili and Kili, and younger sister of Thorin.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Several days went by since Thorin and his companions set out on their journey, and they shortly arrived in Bree, where they stayed at the Prancing Pony Inn. That same night, Thorin sat in his room, taking out a parchment and a quill, and he begin to write his letter to Anatella first:

_**Dearest Anatella,**_

_**We arrived in Bree and we are staying overnight**_

_**Gandalf has not arrived yet, but I'm sure he'll be**_

_**Coming around shortly. I've been thinking of you**_

_**Every day and every night. I miss you terribly. I'm**_

_**Hoping you are thinking of me. Someday our paths**_

_**Will run together and we'll meet again. In the mean**_

_**Time, good night my dearest Ana. I love you!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror **_

_**King Under the Mountain**_

Shortly, Thorin finished his letter, and sealed it. I shall have it mailed out tomorrow morning, Thorin thought as he laid down in his bed. The next morning, Gandalf arrived and his meeting begin with the dwarves about bringing a fourteenth member on their quest. Meanwhile, back in Ered Luin, Anatella had just finished closing up the pub, and she approached Imarin. "Imarin, I came to a decision. I'm going to resign as your barmaid! I'm leaving Ered Luin!" said Anatella. "Anatella, its very dangerous out there! Are you intending of going alone?!" said Imarin. "Yes I am going alone, Imarin? Is that a problem? Look, Imarin. I can handle myself. I am very handy with a sword, and a axe. As well as bow. I'm heading to the town of Dale, my intentions is to meet up with my beloved Thorin." said Anatella.

Imarin shook his head. "You really truly love this dwarf, do you?" said Imarin. "Yes Imarin. I would walk through fire and death for him. Farewell, Imarin!" said Anatella, and she leaves the pub. Anatella went to her home and packed up some her belongings. After she packed she decided to pay Dis a brief visit letting her know she is leaving Ered Luin. "Would you join me for supper?" asked Dis. Anatella nodded and accepted the offer. "Why is all your belongings with you, Ana?" asked Dis noticing Anatella's belongings sitting beside the dwarf. "I'm leaving Ered Luin, Dis. I'm going to Dale. I'm hoping to meet up with Thorin, there." said Anatella.

Dis looked at Anatella in shock. "Anatella, have you gone mad? It is really dangerous out there! You cannot just go off in the wild alone! You need an escort!" said Dis. "Dis, I can handle myself. My father trained me in combat, and I'm very proficient with a sword, axe and bow. " said Anatella. "You're doing this so you can be with Thorin, are you?" said Dis, softly. Anatella nodded. "Wow, Anatella. That is the bravest and most noble thing to do. You really truly love my brother, don't you?" said Dis. "Yes I do. I'm afraid I cannot stay long, Dis. I must be going!" said Anatella, after she finished her meal.

As Anatella was about to step out the door, Dis waved. "Good luck, Anatella! Farewell! And do be careful!" Dis called out. "I will, Dis!" Anatella called back. And Anatella set out on her journey to Dale. So far, during Anatella's trek, Anatella had not run into any danger or encounter any problems. Many miles later, Anatella found herself standing outside of Mirkwood Forest. The one place I don't want to go near, and now I have to go through it, Anatella thought to herself. "Well here goes!" mumbled Anatella, and she entered the forest. The further she walked, she was stopped by two elves. One a red headed female elf, and another platinum blonde elf, both carrying bows.

"Who goes there? Who is trespassing on the Elf King's realm?" demanded the blonde elf.

Anatella stood up straightly. "My name is Anatella Silver Fire, I'm on a mission to Dale. I have a boutique there. I sell jewelry." said Anatella "A dwarf female selling jewelry? Is there any jewelry that the lady dwarf sells that would interest the Elf King?" said the elf female. Anatella nodded. "Yes." said Anatella. "Well, if you want to continue your mission to Dale, you can show your jewelry collection to our King!" said the elf female. Anatella agreed. And she followed both elves. When they arrived at the palace of the Elf King, Anatella looked at it in awe. Wow, this place is beautiful! I never seen the realm of the elves before! Anatella thought. Now she couldn't understand why her beloved Thorin would hate such beautiful people.

Suddenly, Anatella found herself standing before the Elf King Thranduil himself, and he smiled at her solemnly. "Come forth, Dwarf. Show me your collection of jewelry!" said Thranduil. "Yes, your majesty!" said Anatella with a curtsey and she took out a large black box and opened it, revealing many jewels inside. "Quite impressive collection you got there, miss-" begins Thranduil. "Anatella! Anatella Silver Fire!" said Anatella. "I'll take a few of these!" said the Elf King, pointing at several jewelry. Anatella handed the jewelry over to Lord Thranduil, as he gave Anatella a bag of gold.

Lord Thranduil offered Anatella to spend the night, so she could rest up on the rest of her journey the next morning. Anatella accepted the offer graciously, but in the back of her mind, she felt uncomfortable. She remembered stories of Thorin telling her about Lord Thranduil. I'll keep on guard tonight, Anatella thought. Anatella wanted to write a letter to Thorin, but he couldn't possibly do it. Especially here in the Elf King's palace, worried she would get caught of writing a letter to Thorin. Anatella could not sleep, and so she stepped out onto a balcony looking out at the stars.

She didn't realize that Lord Thranduil stepped into her room and followed her out in the balcony. "Your majesty! What brings you out here?" asked Anatella. "You are such a kind dwarf woman, Anatella. And I find you rather beautiful, especially for a dwarf. You don't mind if you stay a little longer?" said Lord Thranduil softly, and gently stroking Anatella's hair "Your majesty! What are you leading up to?" snapped Anatella, quickly backing away. "I'm not leading up to anything, Anatella. " said Lord Thranduil. "Yeah, right! And I'm a monkey's behind!" said Anatella hotly.

"Please tell me you'll stay longer, Ana." said Lord Thranduil. "I can't, Lord Thranduil. I must get to Dale. I have business there!" said Anatella.

This dwarf woman is hiding something, I can feel it! Lord Thranduil thought. "Very well, you shall start your journey tomorrow morning." said Lord Thranduil. If Thorin found out I spoken to this elf, he would hate me forever, Anatella thought as she prepared herself for bed. The next morning, Anatella set out continuing her journey to Dale. Three days later, she arrived and she booked a room at an Inn and Pub. She noticed the dwarves had not arrived yet. The Inn's owner, Sam, told her that the dwarves weren't expected to arrive until another week or so. Anatella decided she would extend her stay there in that way she'll be there when the dwarves do arrive.

Three weeks or two went by, still no sign of the Thorin and company. Why haven't they arrived yet? Something's wrong, Anatella thought. Another day later, as Anatella sat in the pub, she heard commotion going on outside. What's going on? The people of the town are behaving like some kind of important visitor has arrived, Anatella thought. And with curiosity, Anatella stepped outside to see what is going on. And to her surprise, the Thorin and his companions have arrived, and soaking wet. Why are they soaking wet? And who is the Halfling? Anatella thought, noticing a hobbit was also with them. I'll meet them inside the pub as a surprise, Anatella thought again.

Hours later, when nightfall approached Thorin and his companions made their way into the pub. Anatella tried to remain discreet so she could pull a surprise on Thorin. Once Thorin and his friends sat down at their table. Anatella stood and walked over to them. Thorin was in the middle of talking to Balin, when Anatella approached their table. And it was Balin who noticed Anatella's arrival. Balin quickly tapped on Thorin's shoulder. "Thorin! Look! Anatella's here!" gasped Thorin. "Ana?" Thorin quickly said, and he turned, and there she stood smiling at Thorin. But Anatella didn't get a greeting from him that she hoped she would get.

Instead, he gave her an angry look. "Thorin, what's wrong? You're not happy to see me?" said Anatella. "No, I'm not! What this I hear you've been exchanging gifts to Lord Thranduil?" snarled Thorin, crossing his arms. "Now wait just a minute, Thorin! Where did you get this false information from? I was only selling the jewelry to him, not exchanging it as a gift! And secondly, I was offering the services so I could continue my journey here to Dale to FIND YOU!" yelled Anatella. Thorin looked away. "I find that hard to believe." grumbled Thorin. "Thorin, I came all this way to see you, and this is the way I get treated?! HOW DARE YOU!" screamed Anatella.

Anatella took off running out of the pub, weeping. "Nice going, laddie. You really done it this time!" mumbled Balin. "Shut up, Balin!" snarled Thorin. . "Well, what are you going to do Thorin? Are you just going to sit there and let her go, or are you going to go after her?" asked Fili. Thorin sighed, and bowed his head. "I'll go after her." said Thorin softly. Thorin felt bad for getting angry at Anatella. And he couldn't believe that he had chosen Lord Thranduil's words over Anatella's.

Thorin walked out of the pub and he found Anatella sitting on a pier by the lake. Anatella's head buried in her hands as she wept softly. "Ana, I am truly deeply sorry. It was wrong of me of getting angry with you. I don't know what I was thinking." said Thorin, softly . "Thorin you had no idea how uncomfortable the Elf King made me feel when I was there!" sobbed Anatella. "What did he do to you?" asked Thorin firmly and gently as he sat next to Anatella. "He tried to make a pass at me, Thorin." said Anatella weakly. "Oh has he? Well that elf is going to get his eventually, even if I have to cut his head off myself!" said Thorin.

"But the Chief Guard though, Tauriel and her friend Legolas, they have been very kind to me. Legolas is nothing like his father." said Anatella smiling. "So I've heard. I have respect for Legolas, I have also noticed he isn't set in ways like his father." said Thorin.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Tell me Ana, why did you travel all that way for?" asked Thorin, as he and Anatella looked up at the stars. "I cannot live another day without you, Thorin. I missed cuddling with you, hearing your sweet voice, resting in your arms." said Anatella. "Did you have any idea how dangerous it out there to travel in the wild alone? You would've gotten yourself killed, you know." said Thorin, kindly. "Thorin, I know how to fight. I'm not helpless." said Anatella. Thorin took Anatella into his arms. "I know, Ana." whispered Thorin softly, running his fingers through her hair, as Anatella laid her head on his chest.

"I'll make sure nobody is going to lay a hand on you, Anatella. Especially Lord Thranduil. I am glad you told me of this. Thank you." said Thorin. "You're welcome." said Anatella. "Come! Lets get back inside!" said Thorin smiling. "Okay." said Anatella. Thorin and Anatella walked back inside the pub, hand in hand. The rest of the companions smiled as they watched Thorin and Anatella holding hands. "Look, they made up!" beamed Kili with excitement. "I'm so glad you went to her, Thorin. She came all that way to see you." said Dwalin. "I know." smiled Thorin. Suddenly, no sooner as Thorin sat down, a patron called out to Thorin, requesting a song. At first, Thorin declined, but the patron kept insisting.

Thorin sighed. "Very well. " said Thorin. And the patron handed Thorin a harp, and gave the other dwarves instruments as well. Thorin smiled and took the harp, placing it on his lap. Soon as he struck it, the other dwarves joined in with Thorin with the music, and they begin to play instrumentally for a while. Afterwards, Thorin led the dwarves in singing an old song Thorin also composed years ago, when he was younger. His beautiful baritone voice rose above the other dwarves, and his blue eyes sparkled, and he turned his gaze to Anatella, who smiled brightly at her beloved dwarf.

A few minutes later, Thorin struck the final chord on the harp and ended the song. There was a loud and long applause. Thorin walked down from the stage. Thorin turned to his companions. "I'm going to retire for the night, talk to you tomorrow! Ana, are you going to join me?" said Thorin, shortly turning Anatella. Anatella smiled. "Of course!" said Anatella. And she took Thorin's arm and they went up to his room. After entering the room, Thorin closed the door. "Some more alone time!" grinned the exiled dwarf prince, sitting on the best next to Anatella. "Thorin, I want to join you and your companions to the Mountain." confessed Anatella, looking into Thorin's blue eyes.

Thorin looked at Anatella as if she lost her mind. "I really don't think its such a good idea that you should come with me, Anatella. Its going to be extremely dangerous!" said Thorin. "Thorin please let me come with you! Like I told you before, Thorin! I can fight! I really do!" said Anatella. "Ana, I love you too much to see you get injured, or worse, fall to death in a battle! I cannot risk that chance of losing you!" said Thorin. "Thorin, you're not going to lose me! I will fight whatever it takes to stay alive and be with you!" argued Anatella. Thorin sighed. "Alright you win, Ana! Why do you always have to win? I'm supposed to be the one that's winning!" joked Thorin.

Anatella laughed. "Oh, you poor baby! Lets bring out the little violin player and play you a song!" Anatella joked back. Thorin laughed.. "You know, Dis once pulled that joke on me, and Fili actually took out his fiddle and played a song!" said Thorin smiling. "Seriously he did that?" laughed Anatella. Thorin nodded and shrugged. "That's Fili for you!" said Thorin. Anatella rest her head upon his chest. "I'm tired Thorin!" said Anatella, and she slowly fell into deep sleep. Thorin too, fell to sleep holding Anatella into his arms. The next morning, Thorin and company alongside with Anatella set out to the Lonely Mountain.

Dwalin glared at Thorin. "Thorin, why are you bringing Anatella with us! Don't you realize that Anatella is putting herself in danger here?" said Dwalin. "Dwalin, she wants to come with us, she's going to come with us, end of story!" snapped Thorin. Dwalin raised both his hands in the air in frustration and fell silent. "I hope you know what you're doing, lassie!" said Balin. "Balin, I know what I'm doing. I once told somebody back in Ered Luin that I would go walk through fire and many dangers just to be with Thorin, Balin. That's how much I love him!" said Anatella. "You are brave, lassie! And your reason is very beautiful!" said Balin, smiling.

""It is!" said Fili and Kili, smiling and they sighed. Bofur burst into laughter. "Look at you two! What is with that look?" laughed the toymaker dwarf. "What?" said Kili. "Its nothing!" grinned Bofur. "I wish we can find a lady like Anatella!" said Kili. "I thought you had one, Kili? Who was that elf dame that you had your eyes set one when were imprisoned in the Elf King's dungeons?" blurted out Bofur. "BOFUR! I don't want Uncle Thorin to find out about me and Tauriel!" said Kili hotly. "Oh! Yes, that's right." said Bofur, quietly. "You and Tauriel are courting? For how long?" asked Fili. "We started after we escaped from the barrels. We took a walk around Dale enjoying the sights." said Kili smiling.

"That is why we didn't see you!" said Fili, placing his hands on his hips.

"Please don't tell Uncle Thorin of this. I much prefer to tell him myself!" said Kili. "I'll keep it between us, Kili! I promise!" said Fili. Kili nodded. Two hours later, they arrived at the Lonely Mountain near the side door. "Is this where we go in?" asked Anatella. "Yes. And we're going to have our burglar, Mister Baggins to go in first." said Thorin turning his gaze to the hobbit. "Me? Go in there? With a dragon?!" snapped Bilbo. Thorin glared at Bilbo. "Yes, you are going in first." said Thorin. Bilbo took a deep breath. "Who's going to go in with me?" asked Bilbo. But the dwarves just stood there ad looked at Bilbo.

Anatella turned to them and glared at the dwarves angrily. "What is the matter with you people? You aren't going to help him after all he's done for you?! And you Thorin, of all people! You know what? I'm going in with HIM!" snapped Anatella. "Anatella, don't!" protested Thorin. "Forget it, Thorin! You have made your order, and I have my made my decision!" snapped Anatella. Thorin bowed his head. Once the door was opened, Anatella followed Bilbo into the mountain. Once they got closer to the lair, Bilbo advised Anatella to stay where she was and allow him to handle this.

"Are you sure, Bilbo? Don't you need my help?" said Anatella. "I can handle this, Ana! Trust me!" said Bilbo smiling. Anatella nodded, and she allowed Bilbo to enter the treasure lair.

Anatella stood and listened to the entire conversation between Bilbo and Smaug. Anatella caught on to Bilbo's plan of using riddles to distract the dragon and to get him to leave the mountain. Smart move dear hobbit, Anatella thought. But it was then Bilbo's final words to Smaug angered the dragon, and Bilbo bolted out of the lair. "Anatella RUN!" shouted Bilbo, as fire came from the lair. "Great heaven's above!" screamed Anatella, and she ran following Bilbo out of the mountain. Bilbo held a golden cup in his hand as they ran out of the mountain. Bilbo handed the cup to Thorin, and Thorin smiled, pleased at Bilbo's skill.

"BILBO! You're on fire!" exclaimed Anatella. Thorin took out his water canteen and threw water on Bilbo's backside putting the fire out. "OW! That burned!" exclaimed Bilbo. "Are you okay, Ana? You didn't get burned either, did you?" asked Thorin. "I'm okay. No burn is on me!" said Anatella, smiling. "Good." said Thorin. Suddenly, the entire mountain started to move. It felt like an earthquake. Balin told the others it was no earthquake, it was the dragon. "And he's heading to Dale!" said Anatella sadly. But Thorin paid no attention. "Let's go!" ordered Thorin, as he entered the mountain, followed by the dwarves, Anatella and lastly Bilbo.

Bilbo couldn't see in the dark mountain, and he asked for light, but there was no response. The others were already far ahead of him. Anatella was a few yards from Bilbo.

Shortly, Anatella stopped and turned around to wait on Bilbo, when she noticed Bilbo picking up some kind of bright jewel. Anatella recognized it, and she remember Thorin telling her stories about the famous jewel, the Arkenstone, the most prized jewel of Erebor, and the heirloom of the throne. "Bilbo, what did you just find?" asked Anatella, approaching the hobbit. "The Arkenstone, Ana! I remember reading the contract stating that I would get some reward for my services, and I have chosen this jewel here as the reward!" said Bilbo. "Have you gone mad, BILBO? That stone belongs to Thorin! You cannot keep it!" snapped Anatella.

"Listen Anatella, I found it and I'm going to keep it. I understand the risks of taking it, and Thorin could get over it." said Bilbo. "Bilbo, you don't understand! That jewel represents the rights of the throne as King Under The Mountain! Please hand it over to me, so I can give it to Thorin!" said Anatella. "NO! What do you know of this, anyway dwarf? This is between me and Thorin! So you butt out!" shouted Bilbo, and he placed his ring on his finger and disappeared. "BILBO! Come back! Please don't do this! You're going to end up losing a good friendship over this! It's not worth it, don't!" shouted Anatella. But it was too late, Bilbo already had gone.

"Damn!" screamed Anatella, stomping her foot.

Shortly, Anatella caught up with Thorin and the companions.

As she just arrived, she observed Thorin giving Bilbo the mithril armor. Thorin noticed Anatella entering the lair, and he smiled. "Don't worry, you're not left out either, my love! Come I have a gift for you as well!" said Thorin. But Thorin noticed Anatella looking very sad and upset, and she remained silent. "Anatella, what's wrong? You look upset!" said Thorin. "I cannot tell you at this time, Thorin! I witnessed something terrible! So terrible beyond anything or all the dangers I have witnessed!" said Anatella. "I thought you told me you weren't scared of dragons!" said Thorin. "Thorin, its not that! It hasn't nothing to do with the dragon! But I really cannot tell you right now! Little ears are present!" said Anatella, avoiding eye contact from Bilbo.

I think its my time to exit, Bilbo thought. And he disappeared. "Thorin. I'm sorry, I cannot tell you. It pains me to tell you what I saw earlier." said Anatella. "How bad can it be, Ana?" said Thorin. "Bad, and it involves your burglar." said Anatella. "Did you two get into a fight?" said Thorin. "If you put it to it that way, yes. We got into a fight, and it has something to do with the jewel he had found! Oh, Mahal!" shrieked Anatella covering her lips. Luckily, Bilbo already had left, when it came out of here "What did you just say, Ana?" snarled Thorin. "You heard her right, Thorin! Bilbo has taken the Arkenstone!" said Balin, sadly. "Please don't tell me that is true, Ana." hissed Thorin.

Anatella bowed her head. "Its true, Thorin. Thorin, I swear to you I tried to stop him but he disappeared on me quickly as I was going to take the stone from him!" pleaded Anatella. But before Anatella said another word, Ori came running into the lair. "We got company, Thorin! They're out on the front gate!" called out Ori. Thorin and the others quickly ran outside to the Front Gate, and standing in front of them was Bard The Bowman and his men, and Lord Thranduil, Tauriel, Legolas, and the elves. Bard shortly revealed that he had the Arkenstone in his custody. Bilbo confessed of handing the jewel to Bard.

And that's when Anatella witnessed things going downhill fast. "Thorin, don't hurt him!" begged Ana, but Thorin ignored the dwarf female, and he begin to violently shake the Hobbit, cursing the day they met, and wishing Gandalf was there, and told Bilbo to leave, and never go near him or his companions again, banishing him from their kingdom. As Anatella stood and watched all this, she became very angry. This wasn't the dwarf she fell in love with back in Ered Luin. This wasn't the dwarf, whom always was kind, but stern. Now he turned into a mad man. "Tell me all of this isn't over greed!" shouted Anatella. When Ana spoken up, all eyes turned to her.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Thorin, you are not the dwarf I fell in love with! How? Why? Why are you letting this happen to yourself?!" screamed Anatella. "Ana-!" protested Thorin. "Don't Ana, me!" yelled Anatella. Thorin walked over to Anatella, and reached for her hand. "Don't you touch me! Get away from me!" screamed Anatella and she bolted away from Thorin and the others. "Anatella! Come back!" called out Thorin. But Anatella didn't turn back. Balin noticed Anatella heading towards a cliff. And he shortly followed after her. When Balin arrived to the cliff, to much to his dismay, Anatella took out her sword, aiming the sharp end of the sword towards her stomach.

"Anatella! NO!" cried out Balin, running to her. "You can't stop me, Balin. Nobody can! If this is going to be like this, and I'm no longer wanted. I'm leaving this world and all of you, and nobody is going to stop me!" said Anatella coldly. "Ana, it is not worth of you doing this! This is not of way of handling this situation. I wish you could've stayed back in Dale!" said Balin, sadly. "Balin, this is for my own good! Thorin no longer wants me, he rather have his.." begin Anatella. Suddenly, she noticed Thorin approaching the cliff. "Anatella, put your sword down now!" said Thorin. "Don't stop me, Thorin. I won't stop." said Anatella. Thorin quickly walked over to the dwarf woman, snatching the sword from her hands.

Anatella fell to her knees and wept openly. "Ana, I am so sorry. This is all my fault. Ana, this why I tried to tell you I didn't want you to come! I didn't want you see me like this! Why do you think I don't love you, Ana? I love you with all my heart, gold sickness or no gold sickness, I will always love you!" said Thorin, now down on his knees, taking Anatella's hands. Anatella looked into Thorin's eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Please find it in your heart to forgive me, Ana. No amount of gold would ever replace my love for you, I hope you know that." said Thorin softly. "I know that, Thorin!" said Anatella weakly.

"Do you have my forgiveness?" asked Thorin. Anatella looked at Thorin and smiled. "Yes! Thorin!" said Anatella, and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest, and Thorin begin to kiss her. "I love you!" said Thorin. "I love you too, Thorin!" said Anatella. After staying there for a little while, Thorin guided Anatella and Balin back into the mountain. Anatella sat down and Thorin served some food to Anatella. "Thorin, I want to know something. Don't get angry with me if I ask you this. You're not going to hate Bilbo forever for what he done. Something in my heart tells me hadn't done this intentionally!" said Anatella.

Thorin sighed. "I was just thinking about that myself, Ana. And no, I don't hate the little fur ball. I was a little angry and upset." said Thorin.

Anatella smiled. "That is nice to know." said Anatella, chuckling. "Ana, I have something to show you, and I've been wanting to show you! I know you've heard me play a harp before right?" said Thorin. "Yes I have, but you've been playing the small harps, why?" said Anatella. "You haven't seen my grand harp! MY harp! You're going to love this harp!" smiled Thorin, and he walked over and reached up on a brocade and took down a large harp. "WOW! That harp is huge!" exclaimed Anatella. "And I'm going to play it for you!" smiled Thorin, and he pulled up a stool and sat down, pulling the harp close to his chest, as he leaned forward and he begin to play.

As his fingers danced across the silver glistening strings of the harp, beautiful music echoed throughout the lair. As Thorin played, he gazed at Anatella so lovingly, Anatella felt like she wanted to melt right then and there. "I'm making up my wrongs to you with this song, my beloved Ana!" whispered Thorin, as he played the music. Anatella knew he was about to sing when he said that. And of course, she was right. Thorin begin to sing. His baritone voice rose above the music, echoing throughout the room. The music and his singing caught the attention of the other dwarves, whom also picked up instruments and joined in with Thorin.

Fili and Kili picked up their harps they had found and joined in with their Uncle as well. Anatella felt amazed and in awe as she watched Thorin and the dwarves play their music.

And this is the song Thorin sang:

_**Ana, forgive me for my wrongs**_

_**Here is my gift for you is this song!**_

_**Please forgive my angry ways**_

_**Oh Ana, I love you I say**_

_**Ana, my sweet, Ana my love!**_

_**Come to me, my dear **_

_**Let me hold you in my arms**_

_**Ana, my dear Ana! Your eyes so blue**_

_**I sing this here song to tell you I love you!**_

When Thorin struck a final chord on the harp, the song ended. Thorin turned to Anatella. "What do you think?" asked Thorin smiling. "Thorin, that is so beautiful!" beamed the dwarf woman, and she collapsed into his arms, and planted a long kiss on him. Thorin returned the kiss, much longer and very passionate. Thorin wrapped his arms around her as they kissed long and passionately. When the kiss broke, Anatella laid her head upon Thorin's broad chest.

"Ana, I hope you know this may be our last night together! A big battle is amongst us tomorrow morning." said Thorin sadly. "Let's make the best of tonight then, Thorin!" whispered Anatella. Thorin stood up. "Come, lets go to my bedchamber!" purred Thorin, extending his arm. Anatella smiled and took his arm, and head to his chamber. "Where are you two going?" asked Balin. "To bed!" Thorin replied, and they continued to walk away. When they arrived at the bed chamber, Thorin closed the door behind them, and he quickly undressed. Following that, he stood directly in front of Anatella, undressing her, and her clothes dropped to the floor.

Now Anatella found herself standing naked in front of Thorin, whom is also is naked. "I know the best way of making the best of this night! Making love to you, Ana!" purred Thorin, as he laid Anatella gently on the bed, climbing on top of her, and as he begin to kiss her, he moved up and down slowly on her as they kissed. Thorin then begin to gently stroke Anatella's large breasts, at first at the nipple. Then he placed his lips on the nipple of Anatella's left breast kissing it gently, as they made love. Anatella let out a small playful moan, and her playful moans become more louder as they moved faster.

Thorin too, playfully groaned and they found themselves soaked in sweat from their movement. Meanwhile, Fili and Kili was exploring the area when they came near their Uncle's bedchamber.

When they both suddenly heard the moans and groans coming from Thorin's room. Kili almost gave himself away when he was about to burst into laughter from hearing the sounds, and Fili quickly covered his mouth. "If Uncle Thorin hears you, he's going to have our hides!" snapped Fili. "Oops!" said Kili, and he blushed. "You've been saying that confounded word quite a lot lately! Come lets go back and join the others." said Fili, and they head back to join the rest of the company. Once they did, Kili begin his jokes of the moans and groans coming from his Uncle's room.

"Are you saying that they're having sex right now?" blurted out Bofur. "Yes! You should hear them! They sound like two heifers fighting over food!" laughed Kili. And all the dwarves laughed at Kili's remark. Even Kili impersonated the moans and groans that he heard his Uncle and Anatella do. But what Kili didn't realize that Anatella and Thorin had just finished and was right behind him when he started his impersonation. "Kili-Kili! Behind you! Its Uncle Thorin!" hissed Fili quickly. Kili turned, and he saw Thorin glaring at Kili. "Are you about finished?" said the dwarf, crossing his arms. "Come on, Thorin! They were just having a good laugh!" said Anatella.

"Yes, on my expense!" shot back Thorin. "Thorin, lighten up will you? Its was just a load of fun! Something you need to know how to do!" said Balin.

"I know how to have fun, Balin! In my own way!" snapped Thorin. "Ewe! Take back them claws, Thorin!" said Anatella sarcastically. Thorin sighed. "Lets call it a night. We have an early start in the morning." said Thorin, climbing into his bedroll. "Thorin, we could've stayed your chamber tonight. Why did we come back out here for?" asked Anatella. "Ana, get your rest!" said Thorin. "Yes sir!" said Anatella smiling, as she climbed into the bedroll with Thorin, laying her head on his chest, closing her eyes. The next morning, Thorin, Anatella and the dwarves head down to the battlefield, and the Great Battle begin.

Anatella hated the fact she got separated from Thorin due to the amount of goblins and orcs coming towards her. Anatella cleared every single orc and goblin that came towards her. And once again, she couldn't locate Thorin. Long after the enemy had been defeated, Anatella made her way through all the carcasses looking for Thorin and the others. But instead she discovers Bilbo lying on the ground. Anatella quickly went to his side, and she placed her ear on the hobbit's chest, making sure that Bilbo is still alive. He is unconscious, he will be coming to shortly, Anatella thought. Bilbo shortly came to, and he looked up and saw Anatella looking down at him. "Ana! Where did you come from?" asked Bilbo, slowly standing up.

"Bilbo, have you seen Thorin?" asked Anatella.

Bilbo bowed his head sadly. "I hate to say that I haven't seen him, Ana. I haven't seen him since the horrible incident at the Front Gate." said Bilbo. Shortly, a man found both the dwarf woman and hobbit. "We've been searching all over for you two! Come quick! You've been expected!" said the man. Anatella and Bilbo followed the man to the camp of the elves and men. Ahead of them standing outside a tent was Gandalf, and sadness clouded over the wizard's features. "Come the both of you. Thorin is expecting you. And he wants to speak with Ana, first!" said Thorin. Anatella felt a pain in her stomach, something in her heart and gut told her that this isn't a good sign at all. Especially from the expression on Gandalf's features. When Anatella entered the tent, she saw Thorin laying on a coat bandaged up with severe wounds. "THORIN!" cried out Anatella running to his bed side.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Anatella! I'm so glad you came! I bid you farewell, Anatella. I am leaving to the Halls of my fathers, and I will think of you when I'm gone!" said Thorin, weakly. "Thorin, don't you leave me! Don't you dare leave me, I won't let you!" cried Anatella, taking Thorin's bandaged hand. Thorin took his hand, placing it on his cheek. "Anatella, I love you. I love you so very much, but I must leave, my body is too tired to live. But don't forget you'll always have me with you in your heart!" said Thorin. "Thorin, I can't let you leave me! I won't let you leave me! Don't you leave me, Thorin!" sobbed Anatella. "Ana, I have to go!" said Thorin sadly.

Anatella kissed Thorin on the lips, tears streaming down her face. "I love you, Thorin!" whispered Anatella. "I love you too, Ana. Please send for Bilbo!" said Thorin. Anatella nodded and she leaves the tent and sent Bilbo inside. When Bilbo went inside, Anatella sat by the fire and wept openly. Balin and Dwalin quickly came to her side, both of them putting their arms around her and comforting her, as she wept heavily. "Where's Dis?" sobbed Anatella. "She'll be joining us tomorrow morning." said Balin, his voice raspy for weeping. Anatella looked up, and Bilbo just came out of the tent, weeping very heavily and walking over to his blanket, sitting alone, mourning for the loss of Thorin.

"Where's Fili and Kili?" asked Anatella. To her surprise, Fili and Kili approached her. They seemed to manage to survive the battle, and their eyes red from weeping. "Ana, are you okay?" asked Kili weakly. "No, I'm not. I'm never going to be okay. Not without my Thorin." said Anatella. Kili sat next to her, taking her into his arms, allowing the dwarf woman to cry on his shoulder, and Kili too, wept. Lord Thranduil stood up in front of the dwarves and he begin to speak. "I know we haven't been getting along with each other for years. And I apologize deeply for not coming to your aid years ago, when Smaug attacked Erebor for the first time. Please find it in your hearts to forgive me!" said Lord Thranduil.

Balin stood up, and approached the Elf King, and took his hand. "We forgive you! And I'm sure Thorin will forgive you too!" said Balin. "And my condolences to all of you and the family, and to you, Miss Anatella. I knew you loved Thorin very, very much!" said Lord Thranduil. "Oh, your majesty!" cried out Anatella, and she hugged the Elf King, as he held her. "It is difficult to lose someone you love. I know. My wife, when I lost her, she was everything to me! My wife, and my son who is with me now! Are my world! When I lost my beloved wife, a part of me went with her." said Lord Thranduil sadly. Legolas, who stood by bowed his head, wiping tears from his eyes.

The next morning was the burial for Thorin Oakenshield, and Dis had made it in time for it. Anatella tried to stay strong for the younger sister of Thorin, but she couldn't. Dwalin quickly came to Dis' side, taking her into his arms and comforting her. All Anatella wanted to do now is to be left alone, because the lost of her beloved Thorin was more than she can handle. "Ana, where are you going?" asked Balin. "I'm going to live in Rivendell with Elrond. There, I'm hoping I will find peace, and it will be the perfect place for some alone time. Someday, I'll return to Erebor when I'm ready." said Anatella. "But Ana!" begin Balin.

Anatella took Balin's hands. "Listen Balin, I don't think I can handle living in Erebor right now, knowing that my beloved Thorin isn't there. In the meantime, I'm going to live in Rivendell until I'm recovered from my grief." said Anatella. " I understand that lassie. We will miss you, I hope you know that." said the older dwarf. "I'm going to miss you too, Balin! All of you! You all been so good to me over the years, and it's been an honor of being your friend, your confidant, and Thorin's love!" said Anatella. "Please don't forget to write and visit us!" said Balin. "I won't forget Balin, I promise you that!" said Anatella. Anatella looked up at Elrond. "Lord Elrond, I am ready!" said Anatella.

Suddenly, Fili and Kili walked over to her. "WAIT!" called out Fili and Kili.

"What is it, Fili and Kili?" asked Anatella. "We want to live in Rivendell with you! We asked our mother, and she said it's okay!" said Fili. "Are you sure of this?" said Anatella. Lord Elrond smiled. "They are sure!" said the elf lord. "Lord Elrond, is there something you need to tell me? You're hiding something!" said Anatella. "I will tell you my plan once we arrive in Rivendell!" said Lord Elrond. "But I cannot wait that long, can you tell me now?" said Anatella. "I assure you its worth the wait." said Lord Elrond. "Okay. But you just remember to tell me when we get there!" said Anatella.

And so Lord Elrond led Anatella, Fili and Kili on their journey back to Rivendell. "Tauriel is going to visit us. We're still together!" grinned Kili. "Oh, you two are still courting?" said Anatella. Kili smiled. "Absolutely!" said Kili. "I wish I can find me a girl." said Fili under his breath. "Don't you worry, Fili! In time you will!" said Anatella, as they rode on their journey. "Bilbo and Gandalf will meet up with us in Rivendell as the wizard will take Bilbo to his home." said Lord Elrond, smiling. "Poor Bilbo! I noticed he took Uncle Thorin's death very hard." said Fili.

"You should've heard him, guys. He felt so bad of taking the Arkenstone. I over heard him saying he wished he never had taken it, and he wished he would've died!" said Anatella.

"But it wasn't his fault, Anatella. He didn't know what he was doing." said Fili. "I know." said Anatella. Several days later, they arrived in Rivendell and got settled. And it was then Lord Elrond decided to discuss his plans for Anatella, Fili and Kili, after the three of them were named 'Elf Friend' by Lord Elrond himself. "Some of my people are leaving to the Undying lands in two days, and I was wondering if the three of you want to go?" said Lord Elrond. "I don't know, Lord Elrond. That is a good offer, but my place is here." said Anatella. "Are you sure?" said Lord Elrond. "I don't know. I'm really confused. I honestly don't know what I want anymore. All I wish is to have Thorin back." said Anatella.

"Well, if you agree to go to the Undying lands, your wish maybe granted!" said Elrond. "What do you mean?" asked Fili. "That's all I can tell you, my friends." said Lord Elrond. "Okay, we'll go!" said Anatella confidently. "We will take you to the harbor in two days. There you will meet Cirdan whom you will be answering to on your journey to the Undying Lands!" said Lord Elrond. Two days later, after Anatella, Fili and Kili packed, they followed Elrond to the Harbor. When they arrived, they saw a large white ship ahead of them, and the ship's owner, Cirdan. "We're going by ship? Oh, I hope I don't get seasick." said Fili. "If you get seasick, I have something here with me that will help that." said Anatella. "Okay." said Kili. "You're not coming, Lord Elrond?" asked Anatella. "In time, I will be coming along. I'm remaining in Middle Earth temporarily." said Elrond.

After saying their good byes to Lord Elrond, Anatella, Fili and Kili boarded the ship, and they begin their journey to the Undying Lands. "Your mom know of this?" asked Anatella. "Yes, she knew the plan because Lord Elrond went to her first. Mother did feel upset at first, but when Mister Dwalin spoken up and offered her to say with him in Erebor, she smiled and accepted his offer." said Kili, smiling. "Is your mother and Mister Dwalin courting?" chuckled Anatella. "They've been courting or a long time. It was not long after father's death, that Dwalin took our mother under his wing, and they've been really close since!" said Fili.

Five days went by, they arrived at the large and beautiful Island. Anatella, Fili and Kili looked upon the Island in awe, amazed at its beauty, and the crystal clear blue ocean waters lapping on the shore line. Anatella, Fili and Kili followed behind the elves as they stepped off the ship. Suddenly as Anatella, Fili and Kili stepped off the ship, they noticed a cloaked figure standing ahead of them. A short cloaked figure. "Who is that? I didn't know other dwarves are here. I only thought elves dwell here." said Kili. "Excuse me, kind dwarf! Have we met somewhere before?" called out Anatella.

The dwarf approaches Anatella. "Yes we have. We have all met somewhere before. I see you brought along my little rascals with me!" said the very familiar voice.

"Hey! That voice sounds familiar!" exclaimed Kili. "Thorin?" gasped Anatella. The dwarf removed his cloak, and there standing in front of them was Thorin! "Yes, its me Anatella! Its good to see you, my dear nephews!" smiled Thorin. "THORIN!" cried out Anatella, and she ran into his arms, wrapping her arms around him and wept. "I thought I'll never seen you again!" wept Anatella, resting her head on his chest. "Ana, you may not know I had this planned." said Thorin. "You planned this all long?" said Kili. Thorin nodded. "At my death bed, I requested to see Lord Elrond. And we worked out an arrangement of guiding me here, and also made the arrangement of the three of you to make their journey here." said Thorin..

"And you did all that just for us?" said Fili. "Yes." said Thorin, smiling. "Oh, Thorin!" said Anatella, smiling. "The elves are going to build a special home for us, and we have to help them! Come!" said Thorin, smiling. "Yes, because we want a home built our way!" chirped Fili. "Of course!" laughed Thorin. Thorin, Anatella, Fili and Kili took up temporary resident in a tree house until their home is built. That day, when Thorin, Fili and Kili returned from helping the elves build their home, Thorin sat down with Anatella. "Look what the elves gave me as a welcoming gift!" said Thorin, and he pulled out from behind a shelf a beautiful harp.

Anatella smiled. "Oh that is kind of them of giving you a harp, Thorin!" said Anatella.

"And I'm going to play it!" smiled, Thorin. And he pulled up a stool and sat down, and he pulled the golden harp close to his chest and he begin to play. The music sounded very beautiful as Thorin played instrumentally for a while. Shortly, Thorin begin to sing in his deep rich baritone voice, which echoed throughout the tree house. Anatella sat and smiled. How she missed listening to Thorin sing and play on his harp. "I wish we brought our fiddles!" muttered Fili, looking at Kili and smiled. "Me too!" whispered Kili. Anatella noticed Thorin's voice sounded more beautiful than ever, and her heart began to race. Shortly, when Thorin struck the final chord on his harp, Thorin ended the song.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Several months went by, Thorin's home was built, and they moved in. It was the same time that Anatella had felt unusually sick. "Why is she feeling sick?" asked Fili. "I don't know, but there is an elf healer named Lithel whom is on his way here to examine Anatella. I sent for him. Maybe he can tell us what is going on with, Ana!" said Thorin. As they waited for Lithel to arrive, Anatella was resting on a small lounging chair, taking a nap. Thorin picked up a lute that laid nearby and begin to play on the instrument for a little bit, humming softly to himself, as he gazed at Anatella with worry. I may died on you, Anatella! But please don't die on me, Thorin thought. Shortly, Lithel arrived, and he begin to examine Anatella. Suddenly the elf turned to Thorin with a surprised look.

"You wouldn't believe this, Master Thorin! But Miss Anatella is pregnant!" said Lithel, smiling brightly. "Pregnant? Did you just say pregnant?" gasped Thorin. "She's going to have a baby?!" exclaimed Fili. The elf nodded. "Welcome to parent hood, Master Thorin!" grinned the elf. "I'm going to become a father! I'm going to become a father!" cheered the dwarf. "And we're going to be cousins!" chirped Kili. "Oh Uncle, congratulations! You're going to make a very good father! You've been like a father to us!" said Fili. Thorin smiled. "Thank you!" said Thorin.

When Anatella woke up, Thorin looked her and smiled. "Tell me what you found out, Thorin! What did Lithel say about my condition?" asked Anatella. "Great news, Ana. You're perfectly fine! You're pregnant! We're going to have a baby, Ana!" said Thorin, brightly. "I'm pregnant?! Oh, Thorin!" exclaimed Anatella, throwing her arms happily around the dwarf, and he picked up Ana, and swung her around. Fili and Kili grinned. Then sadness clouded over their faces once again, as they stopped quickly. "But Thorin, everyone we know and love is still in Middle Earth. It looks like its only the four of us celebrating!" said Anatella sadly.

Thorin bowed his head. "I know." said Thorin, sternly. "But although its only the four of us, we can still celebrate!" said Fili. Anatella smiled, and clapped her hands. "That's right! I'll get supper ready, and we can get the celebration started!" beamed Anatella. Shortly, Lithel and two other elves arrived. "We're going to celebrate with you. These are my friends Ethan, and Fiswell, who want to join in too!" said Lithel, grinning. "Yes, do come in! The more the merrier!" said Thorin. When supper was ready, everyone ate and discussed on names of the child. "If it's a boy, we should name him after an old friend of mine!" said Thorin. "Gandalf?" laughed Anatella.

"No, Gandalf's real name. Olorin!" said Thorin, grinning. "I love that name! And the best part of it, it rhymes with Thorin!" beamed Kili. "We can make a song about that!" chirped Fili.

Lithel and the elves laughed at Fili's comment. "Yes, both names do rhyme and make a very good song!" chuckled Lithel. Thorin rolled his eyes. "What Thorin?" said Anatella. "Once again, laughter at my expense!" said Thorin. "Thorin, lighten up will you?" said Anatella, giving Thorin a nudge. "Yes, my lady!" shot back Thorin. Later when they finished eating, Thorin felt in the mood for some music, and he went for his harp. Lithel and his friends felt excited that they're in for a treat of listening to dwarven music. "We never listened to dwarf music before!" said Lithel. Thorin smiled. "And now's your chance." said Thorin smiling.

"What are you going to play for us, Master Thorin?" asked Fiswell. "I'm going to play you 'Misty Mountains', I composed it myself shortly after the first attack from Smaug in my home of Erebor!" Thorin said. Shortly, Thorin begin to play on the harp, beautiful music coming from the instrument, echoing throughout the room. The elves watched in amazement in and awe of Thorin's ability at the harp. Lithel never expected a dwarf warrior such as Thorin to play such a beautiful instrument so gently and delicately, and with such great skill. Wow, this dwarf plays on a harp much better than some of us elves, Lithel thought in amazement.

Suddenly, the dwarf begin to sing in his deep baritone voice:

_**Far over The Misty Mountains Cold**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns old**_

_**We must away, ere break of day**_

_**To find our long forgotten gold**_

_**The pines were roaring on the height**_

_**The winds were moaning in the night**_

_**The fire is red, it flaming spread**_

_**The trees like torches blazed with light**_

When Thorin struck a final chord on the harp, he ended his song. The elves clapped. "Beautiful, Master Thorin! Very beautiful! You play the harp much better than the most of us, including myself! We should take some lessons from you!" grinned Lithel. "Do you play the harp, Master Lithel?" said Thorin, crossing his arms on his chest. "Yes, I do. But I just started taking up the harp. I sure could use some lessons if you don't mind, Master Thorin!" said Lithel. "Me too!" beamed Fiswell. "Not today, my good elves! Maybe some other time!" said Thorin.

Later, when the celebration was over, Thorin and Anatella laid in their bed. "Thorin, not to day some other time? Why can't you just go ahead and give them their lessons?" said Anatella. "Ana, they are elves. And it would be difficult for me to teach an elf harp lessons! I always thought elves have it natural when it comes to that sort of thing." said Thorin. "Thorin, didn't you just hear him? He said he's just now taking up the harp, and he's wanting to learn!" argued Anatella. Thorin sighed. "Once again, you win again! As always! But I love you!" said Thorin, smiling. Anatella grinned, resting her head upon his chest. "I love you too, my dear Thorin!" said Anatella, and they begin to kiss.

As Anatella laid her head upon her husband's broad chest, Thorin ran his fingers through Anatella's red hair, and he begin to hum softly to himself as he held her. Anatella slowly drifted off to sleep to the sound of Thorin's deep soft voice. Not too long after Anatella drifted off to sleep, Thorin joined with her. The next morning, Thorin invited Lithel, Ethan and Fiswell over to teach Lithel and Fiswell the harp. Fili and Kili sat and watched. "This is quite an odd thing to see! A dwarf teaching elves the harp! I thought elves are self taught?" said Kili. "Not necessarily Kili. They're like the rest of us they have to have lessons." said Kili.

Fili and Kili tried not to laugh at their Uncle as they watched Thorin giving the elves the harp lessons without getting frustrated with them. Pretty soon it got to the point where Thorin go so impatient and frustrated, he kicked all of the elves out of the house. Then Anatella scolded Thorin. "Thorin, you need to be a little more patient with your pupils! Kicking them out because they're having a hard time was quite uncalled for!" lectured Anatella. "Well excuse me! They wanted ME to play elf music! And there's no way my fingers are going to produce sleepy elf music!" snapped Thorin.

Anatella threw up her arms in frustration, and bolted up into her bedchamber, locking the door behind her, and crying. "Nice going, Uncle! You know Miss Ana's in a fragile state right now and you snapped at her!" said Kili, sharply. Thorin sighed. Feeling defeated, Thorin walked up to their bedchamber and knocked on the door. "Ana, can you let me in please?" said Thorin. "NO!" shouted Anatella behind the door. "Please, Ana! Let me in! I didn't mean to snap at you! I'm sorry! I've forgotten that the condition you're in, and I should've never snapped. Please let me in, Ana!" pleaded Thorin. Shortly, Thorin heard the door unlock, and Anatella opened the door and she allowed Thorin to enter.

They both sat down on the bed. "Ana, I love you! I hope you know that! Please forgive me for snapping at you!" said Thorin softly, brushing his hand on Anatella's tear stained cheek. "I forgive you, Thorin!" said Anatella softly, resting her head on Thorin's chest. "Thorin, it is I who should apologize. This whole pregnancy deal gets me emotional and hungry all the time! You must bear with me, Thorin. And if I am getting on your last nerves, you can take the boys fishing just to get away from me!" chuckled Anatella. Thorin laughed. "I'll take that in consideration, Ana! I love you, Ana!" said Thorin, squeezing Anatella's body close to his.

Shortly, Thorin leaned down and kissed Anatella passionately on the lips. "You are quite something, Thorin! You know that?" said Anatella. "You shouldn't be talking! You are too!" said Thorin. And both dwarves laughed. Seven months went by, and Anatella did warn Thorin about her mood swings. They have gotten worse. "Uncle Thorin, after all the years we made funny limericks about you, you should do one about Anatella since she's going through all these mood swings. It would make you feel better!" grinned Kili. Thorin laughed. "You know, that's not such a bad idea!" said Thorin, grinning, and he picked up Ethan's lute that he left behind.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

And Thorin begin to play Ethan's lute and sing his limerick that he made up about Anatella:

**Anatella is so fat,**

**She is never smelly**

**She's happy as that**

**And she's a got our baby**

**In her belly!**

With the final strum, he ended his limerick. Fili and Kili burst into laughter. "Very good, Uncle. But you can do much better." said Kili. "What do you mean I can do much better?" asked Thorin. "I mean, you have to make it a little more funnier." said Kili. "How much more funnier can I make it, Kili?" snapped Thorin, crossing his arms. "Well gee, don't get your underwear in a wod, uncle!" said Kili. One night, Anatella was sitting in the parlor reading a book, and she felt a sharp cramp in her belly.

She quickly called out to Thorin. "Thorin! I'm in labor!" called out Thorin. "Fili, go send for Lithel! Anatella is going to have our baby!" Thorin ordered quickly. Fili quickly bolted out of the house, and went to get Lithel. Within less than twenty minutes, Lithel, alongside with Fili arrived. "Lets get her to her bedchamber!" said Lithel. Thorin and Fili helped Anatella to stand up and they took her to her and Thorin's bed chamber, and laid her down. Lithel sent Fili and Kili for some warm water and some wash clothes.

Anatella begin to moan. "Don't worry, Anatella. I'm here with you. Take my hand! And squeeze it as hard as you can if you feel another pain!" said Thorin gently. Anatella nodded and she took Thorin's hand. When another pain occurred, Anatella squeezed Thorin's hand very tightly. "Good heavens, you got quite a grip!" exclaimed Thorin. Suddenly, Anatella let out a loud scream, and suddenly another scream was heard and it wasn't Anatella's. It was Thorin and Anatella's newborn son, Olorin. Lithel smiled, as he washed up the newborn.

"You have a son!" smiled the Elf. Thorin grinned. Lithel gently handed Olorin over to Anatella, and she held their newborn in her arms. "Our son, Olorin! Isn't he handsome, Thorin?" asked Anatella softly.

"He is very handsome, Ana!" said Thorin smiling. "Do you want to hold him?" asked Anatella. "Of course!" smiled Thorin. Anatella gently gave to Thorin, Olorin, and he held the newborn in his arms close to his chest. "He looks just like you, Thorin! Even he's showing the dark hair." said Anatella. "My dearest Olorin, welcome to the world my son! And once you get older, and I'm going tell you and teach you so many things. I am happy to be your father, and you mean more to me than jewel or gold!" said Thorin softly.

Anatella smiled as she watched Thorin talking to his son. Suddenly, they heard a knock. "Come in!" called out Thorin and Anatella together. Fili and Kili entered the room. "Is he born yet?" asked Kili. "Yes, our son is born! Fili and Kili, meet your cousin, Olorin!" said Thorin. "Hello there, Olorin! This is your cousins, Fili and Kili! We are honored to meet you!" said Fili gently tickling the newborn's nose. Olorin made a chuckling sound. "Did he just laugh?" said Fili. Thorin smiled. "He sure did!" said Thorin, smiling.

Lithel reminded everyone that Anatella had to remain in bed rest until she recovers from her birthing. Olorin remained in the bedchamber with Anatella.

Thorin, Fili and Kili took turns helping Anatella with Olorin, as she is still in the healing process. One night Thorin had his turn with Olorin, and he sat up with the newborn, holding him and just fed his bottle. "I'm going to sing this song to you, Olorin! I sung it to your cousins when they were younger." said Thorin softly, and he begin to sing in his soft deep voice:

_**Far over The Misty Mountains cold**_

_**To dungeons deep and Caverns old**_

_**We must away, ere break of day**_

_**To find our long forgotten gold**_

_**The pines were roaring on the height**_

_**The winds were moaning in the night**_

_**The fire is red, it flaming spread**_

_**The trees like torches blazed with light**_

Olorin quickly fell into sleep at the sound of his father's soft deep voice. Anatella had just woken up, and she watched Thorin singing and rocking Olorin to sleep.

"Since you sing a lot better than I do, you do the honors of putting Olorin to sleep with your voice, love!" joked Anatella. Thorin smiled. "Wow, my voice sure has an impact on a lot of people, especially newborns and wives!" grinned Thorin. Anatella laughed. "You got that right!" said Anatella. "Thorin, when are we ever going to get married? We should've done it before having the baby." said Anatella. "Once you recover Anatella, we'll start making the plans." smiled Thorin. "Sounds like a plan to me!" said Anatella.

After placing Olorin in his crib, Thorin undressed now only in his under garments, he climbed into bed with Anatella, taking her into his arms. "I love you, Mrs. Oakenshield!" whispered Thorin. "I love you too, Mister Oakenshield!" grinned Anatella, and she laid her head upon his broad chest. Several months went by, Anatella and Thorin made their plans for their wedding. Olorin just turned seven months old. During their planning, Fili, Kili and Lithel helped Thorin and Anatella with their newborn son, as Thorin and Anatella made their wedding plans.

Anatella had been working on her gown during her healing process after the birth of Olorin, and she finally finished the gown. Lithel and his elves made a suit for Thorin, to Thorin's liking.

And it was a beautiful out fit, a tunic of deep blue silk, and dark blue overcoat with gold buttons, and a mithril belt, which Thorin himself had designed. They even came up with formal clothes for Fili and Kili too. Three weeks later, the day came for the wedding. _I really like these elves and all, but I wished Lord Elrond or Gandalf to be here to preside our wedding, _Anatella thought. Even Thorin thought of the same thing. But to their surprise, Lord Elrond, Gandalf and Galadriel all showed up, alongside with Bilbo and Frodo, which really surprised Thorin, Fili and Kili.

Bilbo gotten so excited to see Thorin and his nephews, he nearly forgotten to introduce Frodo to them. "Oh forgive my manners, Thorin. This is my nephew Frodo, he destroyed my ring, and saved Middle Earth!" said Bilbo. "Oh is that so? It is an honor to meet you, Master Frodo, and you are indeed a brave hobbit of taking a very perilous journey to Mordor! No amount of gold or jewels would have me going there!" said Thorin. "Thank you, Master Thorin!" said Frodo "Tell me more of your adventures during the feast Frodo, if you like!" offered Thorin. Frodo smiled. "I like that very much, Thorin!" said Frodo, with a smile. Thorin also noticed Lord Thranduil arrived with his elves too, and the Chief Guard, Tauriel at his side.

_Legolas must be coming around shortly, _Anatella thought when she noticed Lord Thranduil's son wasn't with him. Pretty soon, the wedding begin, with Lord Elrond and Gandalf presiding the ceremony. Thorin and Anatella both looked beautiful that evening. Lady Galadriel volunteered to look after little Olorin during the ceremony and the feasting. Lord Thranduil's chief guard, Tauriel had her eyes set on Kili, she felt more delighted to see Kili again, because although she only knew the dwarf for a brief time, she became very close with him.

When the ceremony ended, the feasting began. Anatella had to teach Thorin had to dance, because he didn't know how to. Fili and Kili thought it was rather funny to see their Uncle dance, and very rare to see too. Most of the time, they couldn't even get him to have some sort of fun. Later, many people requested Thorin to sing a song. Thorin smiled with delight, and an elf brought forth a harp and gave it Thorin. Thorin sat down placing the harp on his lap, and he begin to play. The song he was singing was his wedding song for Anatella. He believed that at all weddings, a wedding song should be composed to the loved ones, and sung in front of the wife, and those who known her.

After he played instrumentally for a while, Thorin begin to sing.

His beautiful baritone voice rising above the music as the dwarf sang his love song to Anatella. Anatella became emotional as the dwarf sang, tears of joy and love streaming down her cheeks. Thorin sang from the heart, and his blue eyes lovingly gazed into Anatella's. Anatella felt her heart racing. _Hurry up and finish your song Thorin, I want to make love to you so badly, _Anatella thought. When Thorin struck the final chord on the harp, he finished the song, and a loud and long applause came after, as everyone stood and smiled at Thorin and Anatella.

Anatella ran into Thorin's arms, wrapping her arms around him, and kissing him passionately on the lips, and Thorin done the same in return. Hours later, when the feasting ended, Thorin and Anatella alongside with Olorin, Fili and Kili went to their home. "Bilbo and Frodo is going to come and help you two with Olorin while we're on our honeymoon. How's that sound?" said Anatella. Fili and Kili felt quite delighted to have the hobbits with them, especially Bilbo, their long time friend. "We missed Bilbo quite a lot. We can't wait to have him and his nephew here with us!" smiled Fili.

"Just make sure you two behave!" smirked Thorin, pointing his finger at his nephews. "Of course we'll behave!" grinned Kili.

"Well, lets get our things packed, dear. We have a honeymoon to go on!" grinned Anatella. After packing their bags, they said their good byes to Fili, Kili, Bilbo and Frodo, and Thorin and Anatella took their leave on the honeymoon. They decided to have the honeymoon at the beach, and have a small campout under the stars and near the ocean. Anatella thought it would be really romantic to sit under the stars at the beach front, and Thorin agreed to the idea. Once they arrived and settled, Thorin lit a camp fire, and they sat down. Thorin sat cross legged, as Anatella sat on his lap, and in his arms.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it, Ana?" whispered Thorin. "A very beautiful night, love!" said Anatella, resting her head on his chest. "You know what I fee like doing, Thorin? Something a little wild and out of the ordinary!" grinned Anatella. "What's that, Ana?" said Thorin. "Lets go swimming in the ocean, naked." smiled Anatella. "Wouldn't it be cold?" said Thorin. "No, you'll get used to the water Thorin. Besides it is very warm here. Tonight is the perfect night for a swim!" beamed Anatella. "Okay!" said Thorin.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Shortly, Thorin and Anatella took off their clothes, and went swimming in the ocean naked. "The last time I was in the water naked when I took a bath in the river. That is when I lived in Ered Luin at the time." said Thorin. "And that is where you met me!" grinned Anatella. "Exactly! This reminds me a lot of that time!" smiled Thorin softly, and he took Anatella into his arms, his broad chest pressing against her breasts, as he begin to kiss her passionately.

Anatella enjoyed the feeling of Thorin's strong arms about her, and his chest pressing on her. She could feel his heart beat. After swimming in the ocean for a while, they climbed out and sat by the fire naked for a while until they are dried. But Anatella wanted to stay naked all night. "You know what would be neat?" asked Anatella with a smirk. "What's that, Anna?" asked Thorin. "You can some music for me! Just as your are!" purred Anatella.

Thorin smiled. "Oh, you just want to see me play my harp naked are you? I see how you are! Of course I will play some music. Good thing I remembered to bring my harp with me!" smiled the dwarf, and he reached in his bag for his harp, and placed the instrument on his lap, and he begin to play. "You can sing along with me if you want!" beamed Thorin. As Thorin played the harp, he begin to sing, and Anatella joined in with him.

They sung a few songs together by the fire, but Anatella kept her voice soft so she could hear Thorin's voice. After the singing, Anatella made them a meal and they ate. "Do you suppose Fili and Kili is having fun with Bilbo, Frodo and Olorin?" asked Anatella. "Of course! Those two always have fun! As long as they don't cause any mischief. They seem to do that when Bilbo's around for some reason." grinned Thorin.

"Because they like picking on Bilbo! They always been like that!" said Anatella. "Yes. I remember the night they first picked on Bilbo the first time!" said Thorin.

"Oh do tell me that story! I love to hear it!" said Anatella. Thorin smiled. "I just arrived in the Shire when once I arrived at Bilbo's door, I heard Kili leading the other dwarves into a song. They were singing about Bilbo, of course because he was getting all angry of 'supposedly' messing up his house! In fact, I actually stood out there and sang along with them." said Thorin, grinning sheepishly. Anatella laughed. "Why didn't you go inside to join the fun?" said Anatella.

"Because Gandalf was in there!" said Thorin. "Now just because Gandalf was in there shouldn't stop you from having fun, Thorin! But of course at the time, you had a lot on your mind too! Which I wouldn't blame you for that." said Anatella. "Exactly!" said Thorin. "I'm surprised you didn't get angry when Lord Thranduil arrived. In fact, that is the very first civil conversation you had with him, ever!" said Anatella.

Thorin smiled.

"I decided to let things go. All that happened in the past, and besides, Lord Thranduil gave me a formal apology of his wrong doings. It was the same year he lost his wife." said Thorin. "Oh, I didn't know that! I can imagine he took it pretty hard." said Anatella. "He took her passing very hard!" said Thorin. "I don't understand. Elves aren't supposed to die! What happened to her?" asked Anatella. "An orc killed her, But Lord Thranduil didn't tell me who the orc was though." said Thorin.

"That is a sad story." said Anatella. "Can you imagine how Legolas felt? His mom?" said Thorin. "Yes. The poor lad." said Anatella. That sat in silence for a while as they looked out over the ocean. Thorin began to hum softly, and just for kicks began to sing a song about an ocean, and to make Anatella laugh as well:

_**My Ana lies over the ocean!**_

_**My Ana lies over the sea!  
My Ana lies over the ocean**_

_**So bring my back my Ana told me**_

"Are you freaking kidding me?" said Anatella looking at Thorin with an odd look. Thorin burst into laughter. "I find that quite odd of you of making up a song like that!" grinned Anatella. "I done it just for kicks!" smiled Thorin. "I love you, Thorin!" whispered Anatella kissing on Thorin's ear. "I love you too, Ana!" said Thorin softly, and they begin to make love underneath the stars. A week went by, Thorin and Anatella returned home.

"So how was your honeymoon, Uncle Thorin and Aunt Anatella?" asked Fili. Anatella smiled. "It went wonderful!" smiled Anatella. "We had a good time!" said Thorin. "And your Uncle made up a silly song!" said Anatella.

Fili looked at his uncle in surprise. "You? Make up a funny song? I thought it was Kili that was known to make up funny songs!" said Fili. "Hey, I can make up some funny ones you too, you know!" said Thorin, with a wink of his eye. "Prove it then!" said Fili, feeling cocky. "Fine, then Mister Smarty Pants! You want a funny song, you'll get a funny song!" snickered Thorin, and he went for his harp.

Anatella rolled her eyes and laughed. Thorin placed the harp on his lap, and begin to play and sing:

_**Fili is such a big smart ass**_

_**A smart ass Fili is he!**_

_**Because Fili is such a big smart ass**_

_**Don't make me have to kick him in the knee!**_

Fili crossed his arms. "Ha ha, very funny Uncle. Real cute! I suppose that's a pay back from all the ones we do of you!" said Fili. Thorin grinned. "Exactly!" smiled Thorin.

Later that evening, Thorin and Anatella received surprised guests. It was Legolas and Gimli! "Gimli! Old chap! Long time no see!" Thorin called out running to the dwarf. "Thorin, I never thought I ever see you again!" cheered Gimli, and they embraced. "Hello, Legolas! Its good to see you!" smiled Thorin. "It is good to see you too, Thorin and well!" said Legolas. "We just returned from our honeymoon. Thorin and I got married!" said Anatella.

"Ha ha! Thorin old chap, you finally done it! Congratulations!" cheered Gimli, patting Thorin on the back. "Thank you!" laughed Thorin. Fili and Kili ran to Gimli. "Gimli! Gimli is here!" cheered Kili. "Fili! Kili! My you lads have sure grown up! Look at you two! You look great!" said Gimli, grinning. "And feel great! Guess what, Gimli? I'm in love!" smiled Kili. "In love? With whom?" asked Gimli. Before Kili, answered Legolas laughed and answered for him.

"Kili and Tauriel have been courting. They've been courting for years!" said Legolas. "Congratulations, lad! I never thought you of all people ended up courting an elf! Does your Uncle know?" asked Gimli, now his face turning serious. "He knows! He's not upset. In fact, he's very happy! Aren't you Uncle Thorin?" said Kili. Thorin smiled. "I am happy for Kili and Tauriel. Those two are just alike!" said Thorin smiling. Thorin and Gimli sat and talked quite a bit.

Thorin had many questions, especially about Erebor. When Thorin mentioned the names of Balin, Oin, and Ori, Gimli bowed his head. "Thorin, my dear lad, I hate to be one to say this, but Lord Balin departed during his expedition in Moria! Here let me tell the story." said Gimli. Gimli told his story of when the Fellowship entered Moria, and when Gandalf read excerpts from Ori's book. When Gimli ended his story, Thorin bowed his head. "Balin! Why? Why did he go back in that horrible place? What was he thinking?" said Thorin, sadly.

Gimli sighed. "I don't know what came over cousin Balin. Maybe he took your passing very hard, so to honor your memory, he decided he would colonize Moria." said Gimli. "How's Dwalin and the others, and your father of course?" asked Thorin. "Everyone is doing good, my father passed on from a nasty cold, and of his age too. The last I heard Dwalin is still living. That's all I heard. Now Bombur on the other hand, he's really got heavy. It has to take seven or eight dwarves just to move him." said Gimli.

Thorin burst into laughter. "The poor lad. But he should've listened to his brother, Bofur about eating so much!" said Thorin. Thorin felt good to take another dwarf again. It was just like old times, especially with Gloin's son. "So how is your new life, Thorin?" asked Gimli. "I'm happy. I'm the happiest I ever been in years." said Thorin. "I can tell. Your happiness makes you look much younger!" grinned Gimli.

"That's because of me!" chuckled Anatella.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Three years went by, Olorin son of Thorin and Anatella, had grown older, but also became a little heathen. Poor Anatella and Thorin had a hard time controlling the young dwarf, and they couldn't understand why. Then Gandalf paid a visit with the Oakenshield's, and Gandalf too noticed the wild behavior from Olorin. "As you may know, his attitude can be reflected from the parents." said the wizard. "What are you talking about, Gandalf?!" snapped Thorin.

"Have you been extremely impatient with the lad here of late, Master Thorin?" asked the wizard. "No I-" Begin Thorin. "Yes, Gandalf! He has been rather impatient here lately." spoken up Anatella. "Way to go, Anatella. You're such a nark." grumbled Thorin. "Thorin, you have been very impatient with Olorin, and I despise the way you yell at him!" said Anatella. "But he was getting on my last nerves!" snapped Thorin.

Gandalf could feel the tension in the room rise. "You listen here, you red headed little shrew! You don't understand I was busy relaxing and trying to have grown up talk with my nephews!" snapped Thorin. "I understand that, Thorin. But still! You don't need to yell at scream at a toddler! His brain is still developing at this age." said Anatella. "She's right, Thorin. Maybe you need to learn your patience, by spending a day with me and Elrond." said Gandalf.

"Hah!" snorted Thorin, crossing his arms. "I don't like the sound of that, hah, Thorin!" snarled Anatella. "You really think I'm going to learn patience from a wizard and an elf?" said Thorin sharply. Anatella shrugged. "It doesn't hurt to try, Thorin." said Anatella. "Fine. When are we going to start the 'patience' lessons?" said Thorin. "Tomorrow morning. Meet up with me at Lord Elrond's palace at three in the afternoon sharp!" said Gandalf. Thorin nodded, and the wizard leaves the house.

Thorin ignored Anatella the remainder of the evening. Anatella didn't like the way she was being ignored by Thorin, and it hurt her feelings. _Fine! If he's going to avoid me, I'm going to avoid him! _Thought Anatella, and she walked out of the house without a word, leaving Olorin to Fili and Kili, and Bilbo. Thorin had already left to work at the newly built forge that was made for him. Fili and Kili and Bilbo were too busy playing with Olorin, they didn't notice Anatella leave.

Anatella decided to take a stroll on the beach. But she realized she wasn't alone. She noticed ahead of her a human male approaching her. She had no idea who this man was, and why he was there. "Hello, may I help you?" asked Anatella. The man smiled. "My name's Jared, and I lost my way. I came from Gondor and I ended up making way here. Where am I to be exact?" asked the man. "You're in the Undying Lands, sir. By the way, my name is Anatella Silver Fire." said Anatella. The man smiled.

"It is nice meeting you. You look as if you had a long day." said Jared. "Yes, I have. My husband is being a real jerk especially towards our son, Olorin. Thorin doesn't know the meaning of patience." said Anatella. "Let me guess, is this Thorin a dwarf like yourself?" asked Jared. "Yes." said Anatella. "You know, Anatella. You need something more exciting in your life, than a normal married life. Someone who can show you a true adventure." snickered the man.

_I'm not sure what this is leading up to, and I don't like it, _Anatella thought. "Well, I am a great traveler, and you should join me on my adventures." said Jared. "Look, I'm sorry but I can't. I'm married, and I'm truly devoted to my family." said Anatella. "Ana, Ana, Ana! Such a pretty name for such a beautiful little woman. You need a break from all that! I promise I will bring you back before your family even knows your gone." said Jared.

Anatella bowed her head.

"I really don't think so!" said Anatella. "Maybe this will change your mind!" said Jared, producing a lute from his back pack and he begin to sing. This man has quite a voice on him. _And also not that bad looking, _Anatella thought. "Do me a favor and meet me here every night, so we can get to know each other more." said Jared. "Okay. That sounds like a plan to me!" said Anatella. "Good." said Jared.

Shortly, Anatella went home, and she did whatever she could to avoid Thorin. Later, Thorin couldn't sleep and remained awake in the parlor. He looked rather sad. Olorin was already in bed, Fili and Kili went hunting with Legolas and Tauriel. Frodo and Bilbo had been busy with helping Gandalf in his garden, and Gimli was with Legolas and the others. He had no body to discuss his issues with. Anatella was in her bed quarters with the door locked, and she didn't allow him in the bed chamber.

_Our marriage is falling apart, where have I gone wrong? _Thorin thought. Thorin tried to play some music on his harp a little bit, but he felt distracted and he couldn't barely play a single note. _What is happening here? Where is all these negative vibes coming from, _Thorin continued to think. Suddenly, Thorin felt a gust of heavy wind coming into the home. It was quite odd, because all of the windows are shut.

Suddenly a figure appeared just out of thin air. Thorin stood up. Thorin recognized the figure. It was the ghost of his Grandfather, Thror. "Grandfather?!" gasped Thorin, his eyes wide open in surprise. "Yes, Thorin. Its me, your grandfather. I came here to help you out on your marriage problem. I see there's a bit of tension between you and Anatella. Thorin, Anatella is a beautiful girl, and she loves you very much. Once again, you are letting your anger, and your impatience get the best of you." said Thror, sitting down next to his grandfather.

"But I didn't mean to, Grandfather!" said Thorin, tears swelling in his eyes. "I know you never mean to, Thorin. There were many things you have done, you never had meant to do. But this one is a battle you must fight, you must relieve your pride and anger, and focus more love and attention your family. Yes, there are many obstacles that will be thrown at you, Thorin. But you have to face them, and cope with them. Just as I done with you, Frerin, and Dis." said Thror.

"That was until you became ill, grandfather." said Thorin. "I know that, Thorin. That was behind our control." said Thror sadly. "I promise you grandfather I'll become a better person, a better dwarf, a better father, and a better husband. I will not let you down!" said Thorin, looking at his grandfather straight in the eye. "Will you hold true to your word, Thorin?" said Thror. "I will hold true to my word, Grandfather!" Thorin replied.

Suddenly, Thror disappeared and never returned that day.

Later, Fili and Kili returned home, and they had Olorin with them. "We took Olorin for a walk, Thorin! If you don't mind!" said Fili. "I don't mind." said Thorin, sadly. "Uncle, that is bothering you? You don't look to chirper today." said Kili. "I think Anatella and I are having marital problems, Fili and Kili. Anatella hasn't spoken to me in days, and every night, she had been avoiding me. There was a few nights she didn't come home until the following morning." said Thorin.

"Something wrong is going on, Uncle Thorin. Besides your marriage that is. I have seen Anatella leaving the house every night this week. There is something more than just a failing marriage going on here." said Fili. "Fili, Kili. Do me a favor! When you see Anatella leave tonight, follow her! And keep an eye on her. If you see anything suspicious, report to me!" said Thorin. Fili and Kili nodded in agreement. "We will do." said Fili and Kili.

Later that evening while Thorin was still working at the forge, Fili and Kili obeyed their Uncle's request. When they quietly saw Anatella getting ready to leave their home, they quickly followed her, without being noticed. "I have this terrible feeling in my gut something is going on with Anatella and she's not telling us." said Fili. "Me too, Fili. Me too. I have this horrible feeling as well." said Kili.

Shortly, Fili and Kili arrived at the beach front where Anatella was heading to meet with Jared the third time. As Fili and Kili hid behind a couple rocks, they peered up to observe Anatella. To their shock and dismay, they saw Anatella talking with a strange human man. Not only she was talking to him, but she was Flirting with him! "Holy mother of pearl!" gasped Fili. "She can't be doing what I think she's doing! Oh this is going to tear Uncle Thorin to pieces!" said Kili sorrowfully. "What are we going to do, Kili?" groaned Fili.

"We have to tell Uncle Thorin as much as we really hate to do this." said Fili. Kili sighed. "I guess what we have to do, what we have to do." said Kili with a shrug, and they prepared to walk back home. But no sooner as they were heading back, they got caught. "FILI! KILI! What are you doing here?" snapped Anatella. Luckily, Jared had already left. "We was just looking for sea shells." said Fili. "That is not what you were doing, Fili. Don't you lie!" snapped Fili.

"Ana, what were you doing with that man?" asked Kili, coldly. "That is none of your concern, Kili." said Anatella. "Yes it is our concern! You are playing with our Uncle's emotions! Yes, it is our concern!" shouted Fili, angrily. "Ana, you really need to work on your marriage with Thorin. He's been feeling very, depressed lately. In fact he was crying today. And it is very rare to see him cry. Very rare." said Fili, his tone more softer.

_Oh what have I done. Things are really out of control now. All because of my foolish temper and pride, I shall never forgive myself, _Anatella thought. Tears streamed in her eyes. "Oh Mahal! I feel like such a fool! Why does my temper have to get the best of me!" cried out Anatella, and she fell to her knees and begin to sob. Fili knelt beside Anatella, placing his arm around her. "You're not the only one who is feeling guilty of letting their anger get in the way, Anatella." said Fili.

"Uncle Thorin has facing those issues himself." said Kili. "Really?" said Anatella. "Really. Come, you need to come home with us, so you and Thorin can talk things out." said Fili. "Whatever you guys do, do not tell Thorin about Jared! Besides that I would never cheat on Thorin any way. I sent Jared away just earlier and I told him if he doesn't leave me be, I will send Thorin after him." said Anatella. "That's why he left in an angry state." said Fili. "That's why." said Anatella.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

When Anatella, Fili and Kili arrived at home. Thorin was already there. "Thorin, I'm so sorry!" wept Anatella, and she ran to Thorin, taking both of his hands. "No, Ana. It is I who should apologize! My temper has gotten the best of me, and once again it got me into trouble! Please forgive me, Ana. I love you so much, I don't want to lose you and Olorin!" said Thorin. "You're not going to lose us, Thorin. No heavy wind or hurricane is going to break this family apart!" said Anatella.

Thorin took Anatella in his arms. "The line of Durin cannot be broken!" whispered Thorin in Anatella's ear, and they begin to kiss. "YES!" said Fili and Kili together. "Get a room you two!" joked Kili. Thorin and Anatella laughed. "We got one! Come, lets go to our chamber!" smiled Thorin, and he picked up Anatella and carried her to their bed chamber, closing the door behind them.

"What do you think they're going to do, Fili?" asked Kili. "I don't think you want to know." said Fili. "Is it something like what me and Tauriel do all the time?" grinned Kili. "Kili! That's too much information!" cried out Fili, holding his ears. Kili laughed.

The End.


End file.
